PANTOMIME
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (LAST CHAPTER/ Chapter END!) Mereka memanggilnya Wonwoo. Seorang gadis manis yang begitu datar. Menjadi siswa terbully hanya karena satu kesalahan. SEVENTEEN/ MEANIE/ MINGYU/ WONWOO/ GS!/ ANGST/ BULLYING/ RnR Juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

Mereka memanggilnya Wonwoo. Seorang gadis dengan wajah manis namun begitu datar. Hidupnya yang tak pernah tersentuh gurauan membuat Wonwoo jauh dari kata 'pertemanan'.

Wonwoo tahu, jika hidup seperti ini tak akan membuatnya dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Namun ketika rasa nyaman itu datang,Wonwoo lebih memilih mempertahankan dari pada harus bersikap munafik.

...

...

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **...**

 **Bullyng, OC, Angst! (GS)**

...

 **Cast belong to God and Pledis Ent. but Plot is mine.**

...

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

...

 **Present**

...

Plak!

Tak!

Bugh!

Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Menikmati bau amis dan juga guyuran air serta bungkusan tepung mengenai kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang sudah lepek sedari tadi. Posisinya bersimpuh ditanah, hingga membuat tiga gadis yang berdiri didepannya tertawa semakin kencang.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Wonwoo. Merelakan seragam sekolahnya kotor akibat noda telur juga saus. Memuluskan perasaan puas yang didapat oleh tiga gadis itu.

Wonwoo tak melawan. Bukannya ia tak bisa, Wonwoo hanya tak mau. Melawan mereka bertiga sama halnya dengan memperpanjang masalah. Wonwoo juga tak menangis. Untuk apa? Toh setiap hari ia merasakannya. Jikapun ia harus menangis, maka ia harus lebih keras memeras air matanya.

"Rasakan, kau jalang!"

Plak!

Satu tendangan telak Wonwoo dapat pada lengannya. Gadis itu tersungkur jatuh. Membuat rambut lepeknya semakin kotor akibat tanah yang menempel. Wonwoo tetap diam. Membuka perlahan kedua matanya ketika ia rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan kosong tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terus mencari muka kepada Lee Seonsaem. Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah? Kau merasa jika dirimu adalah ratu terpintar disekolah ini? Jangan berkhayal!"

Seungkwan, satu dari tiga gadis itu memukul keras kepala Wonwoo. Meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada gadis yang sudah tak memiliki daya dibawahnya.

"Dengar!" kali ini Jeonghan, gadis pemilik rambut lurus itu berjongkok dan menekan rahang Wonwoo kuat-kuat, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini! Bersyukur saja kau bisa sekolah karena bantuan dari orang tua kami. Jadi jangan banyak tingkah. Atau rahasia tentang Ayahmu yang dipenjara itu akan menyebar didinding sekolah esok hari!" lalu menyentak rahang Wonwoo kasar.

Wonwoo menatap tajam pada Jeonghan. Terselip dendam ketika nama Ayahnya dibawa pada masalah mereka. Jika Wonwoo mau, bisa saja ia memukul Jeonghan saat itu juga. Tapi Wonwoo cukup tahu diri. Apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan tak semuanya salah.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah menerima hukumannya. Kita hentikan sampai disini, eoh?" Jihoon berkata lirih. Sambil membawa beberapa tepung ditangannya, gadis mungil itu menatap Wonwoo dengan raut yang sulit ditebak.

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menatap Jihoon sebentar, kemudian mendengus kasar. Berbalik arah untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jihoon sendirian ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau lakukan." lalu Jihoon ikut berbalik mengikuti langkah kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu didepan.

Wonwoo menatapnya dalam diam. Menatap punggung kecil yang pergi menjauh itu dengan seribu kalimat yang mengganjal dikerongkongannya.

' _Seandainya...'_

...

...

Pelajaran sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu ketika Wonwoo memasuki kelas. Hong Seonsaem yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas terbengong karena melihat anak didiknya begitu berantakan. Rambut Wonwoo sedikit basah dengan baju olahraga melekat ditubuhnya, juga sandal UKS yang Wonwoo kenakan semakin membuat Hong Seonsaem bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Saem." Wonwoo berucap datar.

"Apa kau sakit?" Hong Seonsaem bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan tanpa ekspresi berarti. Ia melirik kearah teman-temannya yang tertawa tertahan melihat penampilannya saat ini. Wonwoo tahu, menjadi orang terkucilkan memang terasa menyakitkan. Tapi lagi-lagi Wonwoo mencoba acuh. Dirinya tak lagi bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau marah pun percuma.

Hong Seonsaem menghela napas maklum, "Baiklah. Segera duduk dan keluarkan bukumu."

Wonwoo membungkuk sedikit kemudian mulai berjalan kebangkunya.

Tanpa Wonwoo ketahui, seseorang dengan tatapan elang tengah mengawasinya sedari tadi. Seseorang yang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Seseorang yang memperhatikan Wonwoo dalam diam.

...

...

Wonwoo berjalan dilorong kelas saat itu. Ia pacu langkahnya lebar-lebar ketika suara bisikan terdengar ditelinganya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang tersenyum remeh, mencemooh, juga menatapnya tak suka. Apa pedulinya? Wonwoo hanya tak ingin berada ditengah-tengah manusia tak berhati macam mereka. Mereka terlalu sempit dalam berpikir. Hanya bisa mengikuti arus bicara orang-orang disekitarnya tanpa tahu bagaimana fakta yang sebenarnya.

Wonwoo bahkan sudah terbiasa ketika dirinya memasuki kantin dengan tatapan menusuk dari masing-masing manusia yang melihatnya. Bahkan tak jarang pula sebuah jegalan telak ia dapat hingga membuatnya jatuh pun mangkuk nasinya bercecer dilantai. Wonwoo tak bergeming ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Wonwoo hanya akan membereskan sisa nasinya dan berjalan keluar kantin tanpa ekspresi dan merelakan waktu makan siangnya terlewat begitu saja.

Wonwoo lebih suka menyendiri. Menghindari segala bisik yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Bagaimanapun juga Wonwoo masih seorang manusia. Rasa sakit, tertekan, juga marah masih dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas meskipun itu semua tertutupi dengan sikap acuhnya.

Seperti saat ini, gadis itu memilih berdiam duduk dibelakang sekolah sambil memasang earphone untuk menyumpal telinga, mengalihkan rasa sakit akibat perlakuan kasar teman-temannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, menunggu matahari bergulir kebarat dan mendapatkan kebebasaanya untuk sementara.

...

...

"Lihat, siapa yang datang, teman-teman." Jeonghan berteriak kencang hingga mengalihkan atensi seluruh isi kelas pada Wonwoo. Termasuk seseorang yang tengah tertidur dibangku pojok paling belakang. Lelaki tan itu membuka mata, namun tak berniat bangun untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang akan gadis itu katakan pada seluruh kelas pagi ini, seperti biasa.

Wonwoo, sang tersangka utama yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian mencoba tak mempedulikan. Ia berjalan tenang menuju bangkunya lalu duduk seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Jeonghan yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk kelas kini mulai berjalan mendekati Wonwoo disusul Seungkwan juga Jihoon. Dengan senyum miring yang ia pamerkan, Jeonghan duduk diatas meja Wonwoo dengan tenangnya. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada kemudian menatap penuh cemooh.

"Uhh... rupanya ratu terpintar disekolah sudah mulai berani masuk kelas tanpa memberi salam terlebih dulu padaku, eoh?" Jeonghan memainkan poni Wonwoo dengan jari-jari lentiknya, menimbulkan tawa tertahan dari seluruh penghuni kelas saat itu.

Wonwoo hanya diam, tak berniat meladeni ucapan Jeonghan sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan meskipun Jeonghan mulai menarik-narik rambut panjangnya.

Jeonghan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, "Kau tahu bukan, jika seseorang yang tak mematuhi aturan kelas akan mendapatkan apa?" lalu tersenyum sinis.

Wonwoo masih diam meskipun ia mulai merasakan nyeri pada bagian kepala karena Jeonghan menarik rambutnya sedikit kuat.

Jeonghan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo karena tak mendapatkan reaksi. Kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada Seungkwan dan memberi gestur seperti biasa.

Mengerti, Seungkwan segera mendekat kearah Wonwoo, berdiri dibelakang gadis itu untuk kemudian mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

Bruk!

Suara gedebuk yang cukup kencang membuat lutut dan sikut Wonwoo memerah karena menahan bobot tubuhnya. Wonwoo meringis sambil mempertahankan rok pendeknya agar tak tersibak.

Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas itu mulai bereaksi. Ada yang menertawakan, ada yang mencemooh, ada yang berbisik-bisik tak jelas, ada juga yang menatap iba namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Ini. Bersihkan!" Jeonghan mengarahkan sepatu miliknya didepan wajah Wonwoo dengan angkuh.

Wonwoo menatap sepatu Jeonghan dalam diam, bahkan ekspresi yang tak berarti darinya semakin membuat Jeonghan kesal.

"Kau tak dengar?" Seungkwan menekan kepala Wonwoo sedikit keras hingga pening mulai menyerang kepalanya.

Jihoon menahan tangan Seungkwan ketika gadis itu akan melakukan hal itu lagi, kemudian mendengus kasar karena mata memohon dari Jihoon selalu membuat Seungkwan kalah.

"Yak!" Jeonghan mulai berteriak hingga membuat Wonwoo tersentak.

Bukan hanya Wonwoo, lelaki berkulit tan yang sedari tadi tertidur dipojok kelas mulai bangun karena teriakan Jeonghan. Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan tiga gadis rusuh itu.

Mata setajam elang milik Mingyu menatap tajam kearah kerumunan kelas. Menangkap satu sosok berambut panjang bergelombang yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan raut datar seperti yang ia tahu. Mingyu hanya ingin menyaksikan bagaimana drama kali ini akan berjalan. Tanpa ikut campur sedikitpun.

Wonwoo enggan sebetulnya. Dirinya bukan budak, namun hal seperti ini harus ia lakukan setiap hari. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan bagaimana harga dirinya, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menurut. Wonwoo tak akan membuat hari-harinya lebih buruk jika ucapan Jeonghan tak ia dengar. Lagipula ini masih pagi, masih banyak waktu untuknya berada disekolah yang berarti akan banyak peluang bagi Jeonghan berbuat lebih buruk padanya jika Wonwoo tak menurut.

Dengan perlahan Wonwoo mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam saku blazer sekolahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Senyum Jeonghan mengembang ketika Wonwoo mulai memegang sepatunya, namun suara derap langkah memasuki kelas menyita atensi mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoon Jeonghan!"

...

...

"Sudah kubilang kan, berhenti bersikap seperti itu." seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berdiri tepat didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sedang menyandarkan diri dibawah pohon pinus membuka matanya perlahan, mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya siang itu.

"Untuk apa?" balas Wonwoo acuh. Kembali ia memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa lelaki itu menyamakan duduknya disebelah Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kau lelah." lelaki itu berkata lirih. Memandang wajah manis Wonwoo yang tertutupi lahar dingin andalannya.

Wonwoo hanya diam, tak berniat membalas perkataan itu walau ia ingin.

"Apa perlu aku membantumu pindah sekolah?"

Dan ketika pertanyaan itu yang muncul dari bibir lelaki itu, Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari."

"Kenapa? Kau kasihan padaku?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah ucapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya, menatap tajam mata itu sebentar kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku pasti bisa melewatinya. Oppa tenang saja."

Bersama itu, ia pacu langkahnya menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan sebuah kekecewaan besar yang tercipta pada raut wajah sang lelaki tampan.

' _Harus sampai kapan, Wonwoo-ya'_

...

...

Mingyu tengah berjalan tenang dipinggir lapangan basket ketika kerumunan itu menyita perhatiannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan. Kemudian mata setajam elangnya menangkap sosok kurus berambut panjang tengah berdiri kaku diantara para gadis itu. Ia tak tahu pasti, namun suara teriakan serta olokan tengah ditelan mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Sedang apa?" sebuah suara menyita atensi Mingyu. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Soonyoung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau masih memperhatikannya?" satu suara lagi yang membuat Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'

Perkataan dari Dokyeom membuat Soonyoung mengarahkan tatapannya kedepan. Kearah kerumunan yang juga tengah ditatap oleh Mingyu.

Soonyoung menghela napas berat, "Aku semakin tak tega padanya." Lelaki bermata sipit itu duduk dibangku penonton dipinggir lapangan tak jauh dari tempat Mingyu berdiri.

"Apa kau hanya akan terdiam seperti ini saja?" Dokyeom menimpali.

"Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa?" tanya Mingyu datar seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

Dokyeom serta Soonyoung terdiam. Mereka sangat tahu situasi apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalaupun pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu, mereka tak dapat berkata apapun lagi setelahnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tak menyesal, Kim Mingyu." lalu Soonyoung menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut kasihannya pada adegan tak pantas yang tengah berlangsung didepan mereka.

...

...

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan setelah ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya yang kotor. Beruntung hari ini seragam cadangan yang ada didalam tasnya terselamatkan. Jadi Wonwoo dapat mengannti seragamnya tanpa harus mengenakan seragam olahraga yang selalu menyita perhatian seluruh siswa.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang paling belakang setelah mengambil satu buku tebal dirak sampingnya. Earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya mengalunkan nada lirih yang sedikit banyak membantu memperbaiki moodnya hari ini.

Mata sipit miliknya mengarah ke jendela kaca, menembus bias senja yang mulai bergulir pelan. Wonwoo tak ingin beranjak meskipun jam sekolahnya telah berakhir bersamaan tujuannya ke perpustakaan beberapa saat lalu. Ia hanya ingin merasakan suasana tenang. Dan perpustakaan memang tempat yang tepat untuknya.

Wonwoo melihat bagaimana teman-temannya dengan senyum ceria keluar gerbang sekolah seperti tanpa beban. Tertawa lebar, saling melempar candaan, dan memiliki percakapan yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Wonwoo rindu saat-saat seperti itu. Wonwoo merindukan dimana ketika dirinya dapat tersenyum lebar dan tertawa terbahak karena candaan yang terlontar dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ya... Wonwoo merindukan masa-masa itu.

...

...

" _Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah selesai?" tanya gadis berambut pendek yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, mengundang perhatian dua gadis lain yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput hijau, sore itu._

 _Wonwoo tersenyum bangga, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Soal seperti ini terlalu mudah untukku."_

 _Gadis mungil itu mendelik, "Ck! Sombong sekali." lalu kembali berkutat pada rumus-rumus rumit yang ada didepannya._

" _Kemarikan catatanmu, biar kulihat?" seorang gadis lain bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, lalu bergerak cepat mendekati Wonwoo kemudian mengarahkan satu tangannya didepan wajah Wonwoo._

" _Wae? Kenapa kau yang memeriksa milikku? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Wonwoo segera menyembunyikan bukunya dibalik punggung._

" _Aku akan mengerjakan setelah aku memeriksa milikmu." gadis berambut lurus itu mengerling jahil hingga mengundang raksi gadis berpipi chubby disebelahnya._

" _Mana bisa begitu." Wonwoo mengerut._

" _Bisa saja. Kau lupa apa motto kita?"_

" _Milikku, milikmu. Milikmu, milikku." ketiga gadis itu berucap bersamaan –kecuali Wonwoo. Mereka mulai merangkak ke arah Wonwoo dengan senyum mengembang dimasing-masing wajah mereka._

 _Wonwoo gelagapan. Tugasnya sudah susah payah ia kerjakan, dan tiga sahabatnya ini mau menyalin miliknya begitu saja? Tidak bisa, ini harus dihentikan._

" _Yak! Jangan berani-beraninya kalian mendekat, eoh?" Wonwoo meringsut mundur. Dengan tatapan jahil ketiga gadis itu segera menyerang Wonwoo. Menggelitiki perut Wonwoo semangat hingga tawa lepas terbentuk dari belah bibir mereka._

" _Kau harus berbagi dengan kami, Jeon Wonwoo." ucap gadis berambut pendek masih setia menggelitiki perut Wonwoo dengan tangan mungilnya._

" _Hahahaha... yak! Kalian curaangg!"_

" _Apa kau bilang?" gadis berpipi chubby itu semakin mendekat hingga tubuhnya yang gembil menindih sebagian tubuh Wonwoo, diikuti dua gadis lainnya. Mereka tertawa bersama, terbaring diatas rumput hijau dibawah rimbunnya pohon maple sore itu. Diiringi semilir angin musim semi, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya._

...

...

Lelaki berkulit tan itu sama sekali tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang tengah ia tatap. Mengamati setiap inci sisi wajah gadis manis yang tertidur dimeja perpustakaan dengan tenang. Lelaki itu hanya diam, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan kosong yang entah mengapa.

Perang batin mulai menyergap. Lelaki itu ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga sakit setiap kali melihat gadis manis itu terluka. Ia sakit melihat Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi ego yang melingkupi hatinya seolah menghilangkan keinginan yang begitu besar. Ia cukup tahu dengan keadaannya. Dan lelaki itu memilih tak lagi menggores lukanya untuk hal remeh semacam ini.

...

...

Wonwoo baru saja turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi. Pagi ini masih seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah setengah hati dengan raut datar andalannya.

Ia berjalan pelan seolah kakinya enggan menapak lingkungan sekolah yang menjadi cerita panjang dalam sejarah masa belajarnya. Wonwoo menghela napas dalam-dalam ketika tiba-tiba kelebatan itu datang. Lalu kembali menguatkan hatinya meskipun rasa sesak semakin keras menghantam.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat tiga gadis berjalan tergesa menghampirinya. Wonwoo merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, namun ia berusaha tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Jalang sialan!"

Plak!

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi Wonwoo. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan panas yang seketika menyerang wajahnya. Beberapa siswa yang berada dihalaman sekolah sontak mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Kau...!" Jeonghan mengangkat kembali tangannya untuk kembali menampar pipi Wonwoo. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika Jihoon menahan lengannya. Jihoon cukup tahu dimana mereka saat ini. Meskipun menjadi pusat perhatian merupakan hal biasa, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Mereka perlu membahasnya dilain tempat.

"Jangan disini." lirih Jihoon. Matanya yang sipit terpancar penuh harap pada Jeonghan.

Gadis cantik berambut lurus itu menghela napas kasar, mencoba menahan sebentar rasa marah dan kesalnya.

"Kita keatap." ucap Seungkwan, " Kau! Ikuti kami!" lalu mereka bertiga berjalan tergesa membelah kerumunan siswa yang sudah berkumpul. Wonwoo masih diam tak bergeming, menatap tiga punggung itu tanpa arti sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti perintah Seungkwan.

Tanpa Wonwoo tahu, sepasang mata elang tengah menatapnya dari balik gerbang sekolah. Menatapnya datar kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sementara disisi yang lain, seorang lelaki tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ada rasa dendam ketika melihat Mingyu hanya diam tanpa melakukan suatu tindakan. Tak tahukah seberapa besar Wonwoo harus menanggung ini semua demi brengsek itu?

...

...

TBC

...

Anyeong...

Jongsoo is Back with Meanie Story, yeay!

Otte? Ceritanya ngawur ya? Haha... maaf. Ini Jongsoo tulis pas kebangun tengah malem, ngecek youtube, eh.. nemu Short Film nya BTS yang bikin mumet. Dan malah nulis beginian, sama sekali gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya :D

Cerita ini hasil iseng-iseng aja waktu itu. Jadi kalau gak ada peminat bacanya akan Jongsoo hapus. Ataupun kalau dilanjut Jongsoo gak janji akan update cepet, semua tergantung readers sih ya :v

PS : Sempatkan meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian dikolom riview (Sukur-sukur kalo dikasih ide next chap nya wkwk)

PSS : Jongsoo mau nanya nih, kalian kalo baca Fic dari Ponsel, tablet, laptop, apa komputer? Dijawab ya :)

Selamat Hari Mingyu(?)...


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mau pulang?" tanya Mingyu begitu melihat Wonwoo berdiri dihalte bus._

 _Wonwoo menoleh sebentar kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum tipis terukis diwajahnya._

 _Mingyu menyukai senyum Wonwoo. Ia menyukai sikap Wonwoo yang acuh namun hangat. Wonwoo akan terlihat manis jika seperti itu._

" _Mau pulang bersama?"_

" _Memangnya kau tidak latihan basket?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran._

 _Mingyu menggeleng, "Hari ini libur."_

 _Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, "Tapi belikan aku es krim coklat dikedai biasanya, ya?"_

 _Mingyu terkekeh. Wonwoo akan seperti itu jika sedang bersamanya. Jika diluar terlihat acuh, namun Wonwoo memiliki sifat manja yang hanya ditunjukkan Mingyu._

 _Lelaki itu mengacak pelan helaian rambut Wonwoo, " Apapun untukmu."_

...

...

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Angst, OC, GS!**

...

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

...

 **Present**

...

Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo penuh kebencian. Sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan datar tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon hanya terdiam, tak ada niatan memutus tali kasar tak kasat mata yang tercipta antara mereka berdua. Mereka tahu jika ini akan menjadi hal rumit dan panjang. Karena mereka tak hanya menyeret masalalu, namun juga orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Belum cukup kau menyakitiku?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan tekanan dikalimatnya.

Wonwoo belum merubah ekspresi. Ia lebih memilih diam, melihat bagaimana keadaan yang akan membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi dari masalahmu? Harus berapa kali aku melakukan ini agar kau mengerti!" Jeonghan meninggikan volume suara hingga membuat Seungkwan memejamkan matanya takut. Jeonghan tak pernah berbicara sekeras itu sebelumnya. Ya, Seungkwan cukup tahu siapa Jeonghan.

"Mengapa kau membuat masalah semakin rumit, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau membuat kami terpecah karena ulahmu. Dan sekarang..." Jeonghan tak melanjutkan. Airmata sudah cukup berkumpul dikelopak mata yang menahan suaranya agar tak lolos begitu saja. Pandangan yang semula jernih, menjadi buram secara perlahan.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Berkutat pada pemikiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang memulai kembali bersuara.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang sakit?" ucap Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dalam diam. Ia menangkap raut datar Wonwoo mulai berubah. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya akan diam tanpa suara ketika mereka memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan tak baik, tapi kali ini suasana begitu berbeda.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang terluka?" Wonwoo kembali berkata lirih. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar jika jarak mereka sedikit lebih jauh.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Kau menyalahkan semua tidakan ini kepadaku? Dimana hatimu?!" Jeonghan kembali berteriak. Ia kesal. Ia juga marah. Hanya melihat wajah Wonwoo saja, membuat dirinya tak dapat mengontrol emosi.

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu cermin untuk semua drama yang kita mainkan?"

Jeonghan menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilontarkan Wonwoo. Dengan emosi yang sudah meluap Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul pipi Wonwoo sekuat tenaga.

Plak!

Wonwoo terhuyung kesamping. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri seiring tamparan keras itu menyapa pipinya.

Jihoon memejamkan mata ketika tangan Sengkwan menggenggam lengannya kuat. Ia tak sanggup melihat bagaimana kasarnya Jeonghan pada Wonwoo kali ini.

"Brengsek kau!" teriaknya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali menatap wajah Jeonghan dalam diam. Raut datarnya yang tak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi membuat Jeonghan semakin marah dibuatnya.

"Atau perlu aku menunduk untuk kembali memohon padamu, Yoon Jeonghan!" ucap Wonwoo penuh tekanan tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya.

Jeonghan menatap benci, "Berlutut dan cium sepatuku jika itu bisa membuat keadaan kembali seperti dulu."

"Yak!" suara yang begitu Wonwoo hafal. Berteriak kencang membuyarkan ketegangan yang sedang terjadi diantara kedua gadis itu. Seorang lelaki berwajah tegas dengan langkah mantab berjalan kearah mereka.

Lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepan Wonwoo, menghadang Jeonghan dan menatap kedalam dua mata gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Belum puas kau, Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya lelaki itu penuh tekanan.

"Wae? Kau ingin membelanya?" Jeonghan tersenyum remeh.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Hanya saja sikapmu sudah semakin keterlaluan. Seseorang yang bersalah memang pantas mendapat hukuman, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!"

Jeonghan tertawa lebar, tawa hampa sebenarnya, namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menanggapi perkataan Seungcheol.

"Lalu seperti apa? Membunuhnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Ayahku?"

Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Jika ia tak ingat bahwa yang didepannya adalah seorang gadis, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kepalan tangan itu meluncur bebas kewajah Jeonghan.

"Oppa" Wonwoo memegang kepalan tangan Seungcheol pelan. Ia merasa jika lelaki itu akan meledak sebentar lagi jika Wonwoo tak melakukan sesuatu. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Seungcheol menoleh kebelakang, kearah Wonwoo yang sudah mulai merubah ekspresinya.

Jeonghan tersenyum miring, begitu lucu menyaksikan drama picisan murahan seperti itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu diselesaikan" Seungcheol berkata tegas kemudian kembali menatap Jeonghan, "Tak ada gunanya menanggapi manusia tak tahu malu sepertinya. Biarkan dia. Biar dia terkurung dendam yang akan membuatnya mati secara perlahan." kemudian Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Jeonghan yang kini berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

' _Oppa...'_

...

...

Wonwoo meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Dadanya bergetar hebat mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya bersahutan kata dengan Jeonghan. Ia tak menyangka jika berbicara pada gadis itu akan menjadi momen yang menakutkan. Ucapan Jeonghan mengenai Ayahnya selalu membuat Wonwoo semakin terjatuh sampai kedasar. Jeonghan banyak berubah, begitupun dirinya. Bahkan sesuatu yang pernah mereka janjikan bersama seolah lenyap hanya karena kesalahpahaman Jeonghan terhadapnya.

Wonwoo tak tahu jika pada akhirnya masalah akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya diam, berharap keadaan akan membaik seiring waktu bergulir. Tapi nyatanya keterdiaman Wonwoo justru memperburuk keadaan.

"Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti tadi." Seungcheol duduk disebelah Wonwoo setelah memberikan minuman kaleng pada gadis itu.

Wonwoo menghela napas dalam-dalam, menunduk mengamati minuman dingin yang berada didalam genggamannya tanpa suara.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Wonwoo-ya."

Seungcheol menoleh kearah Wonwoo sekilas kemudian membuang muka setelah menangkap raut hampa dari gadis itu.

"Oppa." Wonwoo berkata lirih.

Seungcheol kembali menoleh namun tak menjawab panggilan itu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri yang mengatasinya."

"Dan melihatmu kembali dipukul berulangkali oleh Jeonghan? Atau melihatmu kembali basah oleh air sisa pel? Tidak." tegas Seungcheol.

"Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Wonwoo berkata sedikit bergetar. Seungcheol tahu itu. Wonwoo tak pernah selemah ini. Wonwoo tak pernah menahan tangis sekeras ini.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Seungcheol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan guratan yang sulit ditebak oleh Seungcheol.

"Jangan datang lagi. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri." kemudian Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang menatapnya kecewa.

...

...

Mingyu duduk melamun dipinggir lapangan basket. Melihat Seokmin juga Soonyoung mendrible bola berwarna _orange_ tanpa niatan bergabung bersama mereka. Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum ketika kedua sahabatnya itu saling mencela demi dapat merebut bola. Begitu pandangannya mengedar, secara tak sengaja mata tajam Mingyu menangkap sosok gadis berwajah sedingin es tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mingyu terdiam ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah ingatan buruk itu kembali berkelebatan didalam kepalanya.

" _Jangan bergerak kalian!"_

Disana, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tak mengerti apa alasannya, namun hal itu selalu ia rasakan sejak saat itu.

" _Aku mohon jangan sakiti Ayahku, hiks..."_

Sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar. Mingyu juga tak tahu apa yang membayangi gadis itu hingga ia masih bisa menatapnya.

" _Jangan bertindak bodoh, Jeon Wonwoo!"_

Yang Mingyu tahu, mereka tak lagi saling menyapa.

" _Maafkan aku, Mingyu..."_

Yang Mingyu tahu, sudah tak ada lagi senyum diantara mereka berdua.

" _DOR!"_

Mingyu terkesiap ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya pelan.

"Melamun?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Wonwoo kemudian beralih menatap Jeonghan, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya, dan kemudian dibalas anggukan kecil dari Mingyu.

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya duduk tepat disamping Mingyu.

Tak tahu saja, jika seorang gadis berwajah datar masih mengamati Mingyu sedari tadi. Mengamati bagaimana Mingyu tersenyum selain padanya. Tak apa, memang itulah resiko yang harus Wonwoo tanggung atas semuanya.

...

...

Dugh!

"Akh!"

Wonwoo memekik kecil ketika lututnya menyentuh lantai kelas. Seorang gadis yang baru saja menjegalnya tersenyum miring, "Mian. Tidak sengaja." kemudian berlalu pergi bersama beberapa teman gadisnya begitu saja.

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya tanpa bantuan. Ia berjalan terpincang menuju bangkunya karena lutut yang tadi bersentuhan dengan lantai memerah dan lecet. Wonwoo sudah biasa seperti ini. Bahkan jika mereka melakukannya setiap menit, Wonwoo tak akan protes ataupun berteriak marah. Untuk apa? Toh imejnya sudah rusak sedari dulu. Mau membela dirinya pun tak akan ada orang yang mendengar. Untuk itu Wonwoo lebih memilih diam, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhati-hatilah." bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sebuah plester bergambar panda jatuh diatas mejanya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Jihoon yang menatapnya dingin.

"Aku punya sisa satu. Itu untumu." kemudian Jihoon melangkah pergi sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Wonwoo memandang punggung kecil itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada plester panda pemberian Jihoon diatas meja. Wonwoo menatapnya dalam-dalam, hingga tanpa sadar senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"Gumawo, Jihoon-ah"

...

...

"Sudah menemui Mingyu?" tanya Seungkwan begitu melihat Jeonghan menghampirinya. Jeonghan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyamakan duduknya disebelah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menghela napas panjang yang membuat Jeonghan menatap khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Seungkwan tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berguguran.

"Aku rasa kau sedikit keterlaluan tadi." ucap Seungkwan akhirnya. Mata bulat gadis itu menerawang kelangit, menghindari tatapan Jeonghan yang akan membuatnya goyah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu Seungkwan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jeonghan, "Yang tadi."

"Masalah Wonwoo?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Kau tak seharusnya memukul Wonwoo sekeras itu."

Jeonghan meremas rumput yang berada dibawahnya. Posisinya yang duduk berselonjor disamping Seungkwan tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah selama ini kita sering melakukannya dengan cara yang sama?"

"Tapi yang aku tahu kau akan berhati-hati meskipun tanganmu memukulnya. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Apa kau mulai menyalahkanku atas tindakan kita selama ini?"

Seungkwan hanya diam, ia tahu tatapan yang Jeonghan berikan padanya bukan tatapan yang seperti biasa. Entahlah, Jeonghan menjadi lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jihoon datang dan bergabung ditengah-tengah mereka.

"W-wae? Atmosfir macam apa ini?" tanya Jihoon setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabatnya.

Seungkwan dan Jeonghan saling membuang muka, menghindari interaksi diantara keduanya.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon lagi setelah tak mendapatkan respon.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Suasana menjadi kaku secara tiba-tiba. Hingga deheman dari Seungkwan memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau sudah menemui Hong Seonsaem?" tanya Seungkwan. Jihoon mengangguk pelan untuk meresponnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Jeonghan menyahut.

"Kita boleh menjenguknya besok. Hong Seonsaem bilang, kita kesana sehabis pulang sekolah saja, karena waktu berkunjung tutup setelah petang."

Jeonghan mengangguk, begitupun Seungkwan. Kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti.

Tak tahu saja jika didalam hati mereka merasa kosong satu sama lain. Sudah tak ada lagi candaan seperti dulu. Mereka menjadi kaku meskipun setiap hari bersama.

...

...

Mingyu berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan sepi sore itu. Dari kejauhan matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis berambut panjang bergelombang yang juga tengah berjalan didepannya. Mingyu tahu ini bukan jalan kearah rumahnya, tapi ia ingin saja. Ia ingin mengawasi gadis itu hingga ia sampai dirumah.

Entah mengapa setiap kali Mingyu melihat gadis itu perasaanya selalu berkecamuk. Dulu, dirinya dan juga Wonwoo sering memiliki waktu bersama menyusuri jalan ini. Memakan es krim coklat yang mereka beli sambil sesekali melontarkan candaan. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah, bahkan jarak mereka berjalan terpaut lebih dari 5 meter jauhnya.

Mingyu menghentikan langkah ketika Wonwoo juga berhenti berjalan. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap gerakan Wonwoo. Gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku kayu dibawah pohon sakura kemudian menunduk dalam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo, namun melihat pipi Wonwoo memucat membuat Mingyu sedikit khawatir.

Wonwoo memang seorang gadis yang dingin dan sedikit angkuh, Namun ia belum pernah melihat Wonwoo sepucat itu. Setahunya Wonwoo adalah gadis kuat dan bersemangat. Tapi kali ini...

"Haha... lihat dia."

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan ketika mendengar suara tawa dari beberapa orang gadis. Mereka tampak sedang mengawasi Wonwoo dengan mata berkilat licik. Mingyu seolah tak peduli meskipun ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku bertaruh dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi." ucap satu gadis yang terus menatap Wonwoo tak suka.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memberinya _seafood_ dimakanannya tadi siang. Dia begitu bodoh karena tak menyadarinya. Haha..." ucap gadis yang satunya sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum ketahuan." mereka mengangguk setuju kemudian segera berlari berlawanan arah dengan Mingyu hingga menghilang dibalik bekolan jalan.

Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Wonwoo kembali. Matanya menangkap gelagat aneh dari gadis itu. Satu tangan Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang sandaran kursi erat-erat.

Mingyu kemudian teringat dengan percakapan gadis-gadis tadi mengenai _seafood_ yang dimasukka ke dalam makanan Wonwoo. Mingyu masih begitu ingat jika Wonwoo memiliki alergi terhadap _seafood_.

Dan ketika matanya kembali fokus pada Wonwoo, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo terhuyung hampir terjatuh ketanah.

"Wonwoo!" gumamnya kemudian segera berlari menangkap tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

...

...

Mingyu kembali membawa Wonwoo ke sekolah. Meminta bantuan pada petugas UKS untuk merawat Wonwoo dan membiarkannya istirahat. Mingyu panik bukan main. Kulit tubuh Wonwoo memerah. Meskipun petugas UKS bilang jika Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja tapi Mingyu tetap saja khawatir. Apalagi sekarang tubuh Wonwoo menghangat seperti sedang deman.

Mingyu duduk dibangku didekat brangkar Wonwoo. Melihat lamat-lamat wajah pucat gadis itu yang tertidur karena suntikan. Hari sudah hampir petang, dan Mingyu tak tahu mengapa dirinya masih bertahan disini dan melupakan acara pulang.

" _Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Mingyu suatu hari. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah cafe didekat sekolah sore itu._

 _Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Kau saja." lalu menyangga pipinya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya._

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya._

" _Aku tidak bisa makan seafood, Mingyu. Kau saja yang habiskan." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Aku? Menghabiskan semuanya?" lalu Mingyu menatap seluruh hidangan yang berjajar rapi diatas meja, "Ini terlalu banyak, Wonwoo-ya. Aku mana bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."_

" _Salah siapa kau memesan tanpa bertanya dulu padaku? Aku mau pesan es krim saja. Kau habiskan itu semua, lalu bayar dengan uangmu sendiri. Aku tidak jadi traktir."_

" _Yak!"_

" _Hahahaha..."_

"Jadi kau masih alergi _seafood_?" gumam Mingyu setelah kelebatan ingatan menyapa kepalanya.

Mingyu tak lagi berkata-kata, Ia hanya fokus pada wajah manis Wonwoo yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Sudah begitu lama, dan Wonwoo masih sama. Wonwoo masih cantik seperti dulu. Wonwoo masih membuat jantungnya bergetar meskipun gadis itu tak melakukan apapun.

Tanpa sadar Mingyu tersenyum. Senyum yang entah apa artinya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya jika sudah selesai." Mingyu tersentak kecil kala sebuah suara menggema, memudarkan senyum yang sempat terlukis tipis. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Seungcheol berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Seungcheol, Mingyu segera berdiri dari duduknya, menyampirkan tas punggung kepundak kemudian mulai melangkah.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga akan pergi." kemudian Mingyu berjalan melewati Seungcheol tanpa menatap lelaki itu barang sedetik.

"Mingyu..." Mingyu berhenti melangkah ketika Seungcheol memanggilnya kembali, "Jangan pernah datang lagi pada Wonwoo." tegasnya.

Mingyu tak menoleh maupun merespon. Yang ia inginkan hanya segera meningalkan tempat itu. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Seungcheol. Tanpa mempedulikan Wonwoo. Tapi mempedulikan hatinya.

...

TBC

...

...

Hai Hai... Selamat sore...

Chapter 2 hadir nih :)

Kaget ya?

Jongsoo lagi gak sibuk hari ini, makanya bisa update cepet hehe...

Sebenernya Jongsoo nulis Vampire or Dog juga sih, tapi kepengen Update PANTOMIME dulu, wkwk /maapkan

Btw(1), kalian bingung gak sama alurnya? Kalo bingung boleh loh tanya-tanya dikolom riview :D

Btw (2), untuk pertanyaan Jongsoo kemarin ternyata banyak yang baca FF lewat ponsel ya? Bukan apa-apa, Jongsoo cuma pengen menyesuaikan banyak words nya aja disetiap chapter. Kadang-kadang kalau bacanya dari ponsel kan kesannya buanyak dan membosankan, makanya Jongsoo usahakan mempercepat alur cerita.

Btw(3), rencananya sih ini mau dibikin treeshot doang, tapi kayaknya akan lebih dari 3 chapter mengingat rumitnya permasalahan disini /dasarauthorlabil

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **seira minkyu** **,** **lulu-shi** **,** **ayyPD** **,** **GameSMl** **,** **DevilPrince** **,** **iamjcks** **,** **jeonbeaniewoo** **,** **aku si jodoh mingyu** **,** **jeonwow** **,** **Guest,** **Amux,** **MeanieOhmToey** **,** **Beanienim** **,** **Guest,** **J. Jongkok** **,** **aliciab.i** **,** **zarrazr** **,** **, kianaevellyn, yuniawijayanti2002, rakahmada**

Mian kalo ada yang belum kesebut. Jongsoo sayang kalian :):)


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 malam ketika Wonwoo mulai bergerak gelisah.

" _Wonwoo takut, Yah... hiks."_

Matanya semakin terpejam erat.

" _Tenang sayang, Ayah disini... Ayah disini..."_

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

" _Aku akan menembak jika kalian tidak melepaskan Ayahku!"_

Kaki gadis itu menendang tak tentu arah, hingga selimut yang semula menutupi tubuhnya terkesiap begitu saja.

" _Kau pembunuh, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau membunuh Ayahku! Kau pembunuh!"_

"Tidak!"

Wonwoo terbangun setelahnya. Terduduk dengan wajah pucat bagai tak bernyawa. Dadanya bergetar hebat tiap kali kepingan mimpi itu datang. Wonwoo merasa sesak, hatinya sakit, ia kesepian. Wonwoo butuh pelukan, tapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa membuat Wonwoo hancur seketika.

Gadis itu meringkuk, memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya dengan isakan luka yang menyiksa.

"Mingyu, hiks... Mingyu..."

Ya, hanya nama itu yang hingga sekarang masih selalu Wonwoo sebut. Wonwoo masih berharap Mingyu datang dan memeluknya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa sang pemilik nama sudah tak mungkin kembali padanya.

...

...

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Angst, Bullying, GS!**

...

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

...

...

 **Present**

...

...

Wonwoo berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya. Dengan wajah datar Wonwoo berusaha tak mendengar segala bisik yang timbul dari masing-masing kepala yang ia lewati. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk pagi ini.

Wonwoo menatap bangkunya malas, menghela napas kasar ketika mendapati banyak sampah bertebaran dimejanya. Ia sedang lelah, dan 'mereka' tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

Gadis itu meletakkan tas gendongnya diatas bangku dan berniat berjalan kesudut kelas untuk mengampil sapu. Ketika Wonwoo berbalik, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata elang lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga rasa perih itu kembali membungkus dada mereka masing-masing.

Bruk!

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, dan mendapati seorang gadis jatuh terduduk hingga menyebabkan beberapa buku yang gadis itu bawa betebaran dilantai.

Gadis itu memekik kala merasakan sakit pada lutut dan sikunya. Ia menatap marah pada Wonwoo kemudian segera bangkit dan mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau menjegalku, brengsek!" teriak gadis itu hingga membuat tiga gadis yang baru memasuki ruangan terdiam didepan pintu kelas.

Wonwoo mengerut, ia tidak merasa menjegal siapapun.

Set!

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Kau pikir jatuh itu tidak sakit, hah?"

Gadis itu menjambak kuat rambut panjang Wonwoo hingga pekikkan kecil mengalun darinya. Wonwoo meraba tangan gadis itu, berusaha melepaskan jambakan yang semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku tidak menjegalmu." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa, hah? Hantu?! Tidak ada orang lain disini kecuali dirimu, jalang!"

Wonwoo menyentak kuat tangan gadis itu setelah ia berhasil melepaskan jambakan dirambutnya. Matanya menatap tajam penuh kebencian. Wonwoo tidak suka disebut jalang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Wae? Kau mau marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah, brengsek!"

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Wonwoo. Namun dengan cekatan Wonwoo menahannya. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu diudara dengan tekanan kuat disana. Gadis itu mendelik tak percaya, bagaimana bisa makluk hina seperti Wonwoo berani melawannya?

"Siapa yang kau sebut jalang?" Wonwoo bersuara tanpa tekanan, namun mampu membuat aura kelas menjadi berbeda.

Gadis itu gugup melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak menjegalmu, itu artinya aku tidak menjegalmu, Seolhyun- _ssi._ " Wonwoo semakin mencengkeram kuat tangan Seolhyun, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar!" Seolhyun berusaha memukul Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya yang lain, namun kalah cepat ketika Wonwoo memutar tubuh gadis itu dan mengunci pergerakkan tangannya dibelakang punggung Seolhyun. Hal itu menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas, termasuk Jeonghan, Jihoon, juga Seungkwan yang masih terdiam didepan pintu. Pun Mingyu yang menatap dingin adegan tak biasa itu didepannya.

Seolhyun memekik keras karena Wonwoo mencengkeram lengannya terlalu kuat. Tangan Seolhyun terasa seperti terkilir saat itu juga. Begitu sakit.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Wonwoo mendekat kearah telinga Seolhyun, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Jangan karena aku diam, kau bisa memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu, Seoulhyun- _ssi_. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Dan juga tuduhan konyolmu itu, semakin membuatku ingin tertawa. Kau bilang jalang? Kau yakin sebutan itu untukku?"

Perkataan Wonwoo membuat Seolhyun terdiam ditempat. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelahnya. Hingga sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas pada bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan lagi menggangguku kalau kau tak menginginkan tanganmu patah, mengerti?!" kemudian Wonwoo mendorong kuat tubuh Seolhyun hingga gadis itu terhuyung kedepan.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada masing-masing kepala yang ada disana. Itu adalah kali pertama Wonwoo melawan, dan terlihat mengerikan ketika seringaian itu mencuat dari bibirnya.

Jeonghan, Jihoon, juga Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo dalam diam ketika gadis itu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan situasi yang tadi."

Itu suara Soonyoung. Lelaki bermata sipit yang tiba-tiba datang memecah lamunan tiga gadis cantik didepannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon tak mengerti.

Soonyoung menghela napas sebentar, kemudian meletakkan lengannya pada pundak Jihoon pelan.

"Aku rasa, kepribadian Wonwoo yang dulu sudah mulai kembali. Wonwoo sangat keren." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar lalu menunjukkan ibu jarinya didepan wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian menghentak lengan Soonyoung yang masih bertengger dipundaknya.

"Ish! Dasar bodoh!" balas Jihoon kesal dan memilih berjalan menuju bangkunya diikuti Seungkwan juga Jeonghan kemudian.

Dari semua yang terkagum, ada satu orang yang merasa lega didalam dadanya. Seseorang berkulit tan dengan mata setajam elang disudut ruangan. Seseorang yang diam-diam tersenyum melihat perubahan pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

...

...

Prok prok prok!

Wonwoo menoleh kesisi lain ketika telinganya mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Begitu matanya mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berwajah tegas berjalan menghampirinya, Wonwoo kembali membuang muka. Menatap hamparan gedung bertingkat yang begitu indah jika dilihat dari atap sekolah.

"Kau senang?" tanya Wonwoo datar ketika lelaki itu berada disampingnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Ish!"

Seungcheol terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo. Lelaki itu tahu jika _mood_ Wonwoo sedang tak baik. Karena Wonwoo tak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Yang kemarin... terimakasih." ucap Wonwoo setelah beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dari samping, mengamati wajah manis Wonwoo yang semakin indah ketika helaian rambutnya bergoyang seirama angin, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama. Lain kali jangan makan _seafood_ kalau kau tak menginginkan hal yang sama terulang kembali."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Seungcheol maih menatap wajah Wonwoo. Sudah begitu lama senyum seperti itu tak ia lihat. Dan ia merasa beruntung karena Wonwoo tersenyum untuknya.

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Wonwoo yang masih betah menatapi gedung-gedung berjajar rapi didepannya, juga Seungcheol yang sibuk dengan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Oppa?" panggil Wonwoo pelan, menyadarkan lelaki itu agar kembali pada fokusnya.

"Em?"

Seungcheol menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Seungcheol hanya melihat wajah ragu-ragu dari gadis itu.

"Kau yang membawaku pulang?"

Kalimat itu membuat Seungcheol diam ditempat. Ia tahu mengapa Wonwoo bertanya demikian. Wonwoo dapat merasakan kehadiran Mingyu kemarin. Dan fakta tak dapat membohongi keadaan.

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi?" jawab Sengcheol setengah berbohong. Ya, meskipun bukan Seungcheol yang membawa Wonwoo ke UKS tapi memang Seungcheol yang membawa Wonwoo pulang.

"Benar. Siapa lagi yang peduli padaku selain kau." Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tak punya orang lain lagi selain Seungcheol.

"Jangan menekuk wajah seperti itu." Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut dan mengarahkan tubuhnya tepat didepan sang gadis, "Dengar, meskipun tak ada siapapun yang berada disisimu, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu. Apapun yang terjadi, hanya percaya kepadaku. Mengerti?" Seungcheol tersenyum meyakinkan, membuat hati Wonwoo menghangat. Kemudian untuk beberapa detik, Wonwoo membalas senyuman itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu pembatas tengah menunjukkan raut kecewa yang luar biasa.

...

...

Jeonghan berdiri didepan gedung olahraga sore itu. Pelajaran jam terakhir akan segera usai, dan seseorang yang akan ia temui pasti muncul sebentar lagi.

Gadis itu meremat tangannya gugup, matanya mengedar untuk mengawasi sekitar. Setelah memastikan bahwa gedung olahraga sepi, barulah gadis itu melangkah kedalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan setelah menemukan Seungkwan juga Jihoon berjongkok dibelakang kardus bekas dipojok ruangan.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya gadis berpipi chubby itu ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran." ucap Jeonghan mantab. Seungkwan mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak ambil pusing, sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengikuti arus berjalan.

"Itu dia." ucap Seungkwan sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang memasang raut bingung ditengah gedung. Jeonghan mengambil posisi kemudian dengan cekatan tangan lentiknya menarik satu tali panjang yang menghubungkan dengan timba berisi air keruh sisa pel diatas sana. Gadis itu menariknya kuat hingga air yang ada didalam timba mengguyur tubuh seorang gadis dibawahnya.

Jeonghan tertawa lebar, begitupun Seungkwan. Namun Jihoon, menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Wonwoo, sang target sasaran menghela napas kasar merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh air berbau busuk. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sudah lepek tak indah. Pun seragam sekolahnya yang baru harus kembali kotor untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika pesan singkat yang mengatasnamakan Lee Seonsaem pada ponselnya hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Itu balasan untukmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Jeonghan keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti Seungkwan juga Jihoon.

Wonwoo masih diam ditempat tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya. Bahkan ia hanya membiarkan bulir-bulir air menetes deras pada ujung rambut tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun. Ya, nyatanya Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

"Wae? Kau tak ingin melawan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Seolhyun tadi pagi?" Jeonghan tersenyum remeh. Melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian berjalan angkuh mendekati Wonwoo.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Lihatlah dirimu. Makluk hina yang masih berkeliaran seolah tak memiliki dosa. Begitu bodoh karena percaya pada pesan singkat yang mengatasnamakan Lee Seonsaem. Benar-benar jalang."

Wonwoo masih diam. Dingin yang mulai menyapa kulitnya tak ia hiraukan seiring hinaan dari Jeonghan menghentak keras dadanya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa makluk tak berhati sepertimu bisa merebut perhatian semua guru disekolah ini. Jika saja kau tak banyak bicara pada Lee Seonsaem tentangku, kau tidak akan terkena masalah macam ini, bodoh!" Jeonghan mendorong pundak Wonwoo menggunakan ujung jarinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam tak bergeming.

"Apa mungkin kau benar-benar jalang hingga Seungcheol pun mengalihkan perhatiannya padamu? Atau kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menarik perhatiannya, huh?" kali ini Wonwoo menatap marah pada Jeonghan yang masih angkuh berdiri didepannya.

"Dan Mingyu. Aku yakin dia menyesal karena pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang jalang sepertimu." Jeonghan mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek, mencabik-cabik hati Wonwoo yang sudah hancur menjadi semakin tak berbentuk.

Wonwoo masih saja tak bergeming. Ia marah, sangat marah. Tentu saja, mendengar hinaan itu membuat luka didalam dadanya semakin dalam. Namun Wonwoo beruntung, karena sifat dingin yang melekat pada dirinya menjadi tameng kokoh untuk tak menyerang Jeonghan saat ini juga.

"Kau cemburu?" ucap Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Aku cemburu? Karenamu? Lucu sekali."

"Lalu?" Wonwoo membalas tatapan Jeonghan tak kalah tajam, "Kau melakukan ini agar aku menjauhi Seungcheol?"

"Uuuh... sepertinya putri yang terbuang ini memang benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa aku membuatmu menjauhi Seungcheol jika aku memiliki Mingyu?" Jeonghan berucap dengan bangga.

"Begitukah?" Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek, membuat Jeonghan memudarkan senyumnya segera, "Jika kau tak cemburu seharusnya kau tak mengikuti Seungcheol hingga ke atap. Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

Plak!

Wonwoo merasakan panas pada pipinya setelah perkataannya berakhir. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun tangan Jeonghan tepat mengenai lebam yang kemarin ia buat disana.

Seungkwan juga Jihoon kembali dibuat menganga. Jeonghan bilang ia tak akan memukul Wonwoo kali ini, tapi sepertinya Jeonghan ingkar pada janjinya.

"Berani sekali kau!" Jeonghan mendesis keras.

"Jadi itu benar?" Wonwoo semakin menatap tajam mata Jeonghan penuh ejekan.

"Jangan kurang ajar, dasar pembunuh!"

Jeonghan menunjuk wajah Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo seakan tak terganggu akan hal itu.

"Kau selalu menyebutku pembunuh jika kau sudah terdesak. Benar-benar licik."

Plak!

Bugh!

Jeonghan sudah tak tahan hingga ia menendang Wonwoo kuat-kuat, mengakibatkan gadis itu jatuh tersungkur menimpa air kotor yang menggenang dibawahnya.

Sengkwan juga Jihoon segera mendekati Jeonghan ketika merasa suasana semakin memanas. Bahkan mereka tak habis pikir kalau Jeonghan akan menjadi semengerikan ini jika sedang marah.

Sengkwan menggenggam lengan Jeonghan pelan, kemudian berbisik, "Sebaiknya kita sudahi sampai disini. Kau sudah terlalu jauh, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan menoleh, menatap tajam pada Seungkwan, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pembunuh berkata hal konyol seperti tadi, Sengkwan. Dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran!"

"Jeonghan!" Jihoon mengeram rendah membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Mata Jihoon berkilat, hingga Sengkwan meringsut takut.

"Kita sudahi sampai disini. Kau sudah keterlauan." ucapnya tegas kemudian menyeret tangan Jeonghan agar mau mengikutinya meskipun dalam hati Jeonghan masih tak terima dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Namun tak ada yang bisa menolak ketegasan dari Jihoon termasuk Jeonghan. Gadis itu, menyelamatkan hidup Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum hampa menatap tiga punggung yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Selalu seperti ini. Dirinya akan selalu ditingalkan seperti ini.

...

...

Mingyu masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Earphon yang terpasang pada telinga seolah dapat membunuh waktu hingga tak ia sadari senja mulai menyapa. Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus pada sebuah tas didepan sana. Tas yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis, yang masih belum muncul sejak pagi tadi.

Lelaki itu mengetukkan jari pada meja, 'Kemana dia?' batinnya bertanya.

Seiring rasa penasaran yang semakin dalam, Mingyu mendengar pintu kelas dibuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut lepek pun seragam basah melekat pada tubuhnya.

Gadis itu adalah Wonwoo. Yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tas tanpa menghiraukan sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya datar.

"Bodoh." suara Mingyu mengudara menghentikan aktivitas Wonwoo yang tengah membereskan alat tulisnya.

Wonwoo tak menoleh, memilih segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dapat beranjak pergi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini?" kalimat itu kembali mengalun membuat Wonwoo menatap sang punya suara.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada dingin tanpa tekanan.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas, dan baru menyadari jika mereka hanya berdua disana.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum miring kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dengan langkah lebar dan berhenti ketika tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Mingyu lirih. Wonwoo membuang muka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu lekat, "Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?" ulang Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam melihat raut kecewa keluar dari sana.

"Wonwoo-" Mingyu mencoba menggenggam tangan gadis itu, namun kalah cepat ketika Wonwoo menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggung.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berujar lirih, namun penuh dengan ancaman.

Mingyu menatapnya sendu. Mata elang darinya seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Wonwoo tak bergeming. Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Wonwoo tak mau menatap mata Mingyu. Ia tak mau Mingyu kembali sakit karenanya. Juga, dirinya yang masih belum sembuh akan trauma masa lalu.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu cepat, "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" lalu bertanya dingin.

Kini Mingyu yang terdiam, ia tak mengerti mengapa raut wajah Wonwoo mengeras. Dan Ia baru sadar jika kelopak mata gadis itu mulai penuh dengan liquid bening.

 _Tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Wonwoo terduduk disebuah kursi kayu usang ditengah ruangan. Tangan terikat kebelakang pun kaki kurus miliknya. Seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sudah kotor dan kusut tak berbentuk. Bagian sudut bibirnya mengelurkan liquid kental berbau anyir. Pipinya lebam, juga pelipisnya tergores lecet oleh benda tajam. Wonwoo terdiam, jangankan berteriak untuk memfokuskan pandangannya saja sudah tak bisa. Tenggorokannya kering, dan tubuhnya terasa remuk redam. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tak mempedulikan lagi keberadaan dua lelaki yang berdiri angkuh didepannya._

" _Percuma kita membawanya." satu suara menggema memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Wonwoo menatap tajam, temaram lampu ruangan nyatanya tak membuat Wonwoo lupa dengan siapa yang tengah berbicara saat ini._

 _Satu dari dua lelaki itu berjalan mendekat. Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam yang melekat ditubuh tinggi lekaki itu._

 _Dia berjongkok didepan Wonwoo dengan senyum miring yang tak pernah Wonwoo ketahui sebelumnya. Menatap wajah lusuh gadis itu lamat-lamat._

" _Jadi kau masih belum mau mengaku?" suara berat lelaki itu membuat dada Wonwoo bergetar tanpa sebab. Wonwoo takut, namun rasa benci yang melekat dalam dirinya seolah berkuasa tanpa diperintah._

" _Sudahlah Yoon, percuma kita membawa gadis itu kemari. Dia tidak akan mau mengatakan dimana Jenderal Jeon berada." suara lelaki lain menginterupsi. Ya, meskipun Wonwoo masih beberapa kali melihat lelaki itu, tapi ia sudah cukup hafal dengan wajah Tuan Kim._

" _Gadis tak tahu diuntung. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kami tidak membunuhmu saat ini juga." suara Tuan Kim kembali mengudara, semakin membuat sakit dihati Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo masih saja diam. Tatapan tajam darinya tak pernah lepas mengawasi dua orang yang selama ini ia anggap baik. Wonwoo menganggap mereka seperti Ayahnya sendiri, sama dengan Jeonghan dan Mingyu yang menganggap Ayahnya adalah Ayah mereka sendiri. Namun apa yang telah Wonwoo alami hari ini, membuatnya sadar. Jika menjadi anak seorang Jenderal besar Korea Selatan adalah suatu kesalahan._

 _Wonwoo pikir hidupnya akan selalu aman karena setiap kali ia melangkah selalu ada yang mengawasinya meskipun dari jarak jauh. Ayahnya memang pernah berkata jika Wonwoo harus selalu berhati-hati. Wonwoo tak pernah mengerti apa makna dari kata 'hati-hati'dari Ayahnya, karena setahunya selama 17 tahun Wonwoo hidup, ia merasa aman-aman saja. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo baru mengerti bahwa definisi dari kata 'hati-'hati' dari Ayahnya memiliki makna yang begitu berbeda._

" _Kenapa?" Wonwoo berkata dengan bergetar. Pandangannya tetap dingin dan tajam, namun liquid bening yang menumpuk pada kelopak matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan bagaimana sakitnya hati Wonwoo saat ini._

 _Tuan Yoon bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian berdiri disamping Tuan Kim lalu tersenyum miring._

" _Sudah wajar, dalam sebuah hubungan bisnis ada hal semacam ini Nona Jeon Wonwoo. Lagipula kami melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan."_

" _Salahkan saja Ayahmu yang terhormat itu. Salahkan dirinya atas semua yang kau alami hari ini. Kau dan keparat Jeon itu memang tak sepantasnya hidup. Lalu haruskah aku membunuhmu sama seperti aku membunuh Ibumu, dulu?" dan senyum miring yang begitu Wonwoo benci mencuat dari bibir Tuan Kim._

 _Wonwoo bergetar hebat. Dia baru tahu faktanya. Dia baru tahu alasan Ibunya tewas 5 tahun lalu. Bukan sebuah kecelakaan, melainkan sebuah pembunuhan._

"Aku membencimu sebesar aku membenci Ayahmu! Aku membencimu sebesar Ayahmu membenciku! Aku membencimu sebesar trauma pada diriku! Aku membencimu sampai rasanya mau mati. Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu. Aku membencimu!" kemudian Wonwoo menyambar tas gendongnya dan segera berjalan menjauhi Mingyu. Ia berjalan goyah seperti liquid bening yang mulai leleh pada pipinya. Meninggalkan sosok Mingyu yang mematung sendiri disana.

"Mianhae, Wonwoo-ya."

...

TBC

...

Yow! What up, guys?!

Chap 3 update nih, hehe..

Sebelumnya Jongsoo mau berterimakasih banyak sama kalian. Jongsoo seneng kalian memberi banyak cinta di FF ini. Kalian bener-bener memperhatikan PANTOMIME dengan segenap hati, terbukti, kejanggalan kecil yang gak saya sadari tertangkap oleh kalian, wkwk...

Gimana? Chap ini sudah memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian tentang siapa Ayah Mingyu dan Ayah Jeonghan kan? Mengapa Mingyu menjauh dari Wonwoo? Dan juga apa arti dari kehadiran Seungcheol?

Ada beberapa pertanyaan, saran, dan kritikan yang menarik di chap lalu. Jadi Jongsoo coba ulas ya.

Pertama, ada yang nanyain umur Jongsoo. **yuniawijayanti2002,** Radak malu sih nyebutinnya, tapi yang jelas Jongsoo dua tahun lebih tua dari Jisoo Seventeen, satu tahun lebih muda dari SeokJin BTS, dan seangkatan sama Kyungsoo EXO dibaca line 93 :D Jadi yang ada dibawah usia itu, boleh kok panggil Unni :)

Untuk **seira minkyu** , terimakasih sekali atas ilmu yang diberikan. Sebelumnya saya nggak ngeh sama perbedaan 'mempedulikan' dan 'memedulikan' tapi setelah kamu menjelaskan saya jadi sedikit mengerti, terimakasih...

 **Guest** (lain kali login ya, supaya saya bisa nyebut uname kamu :) ) , saya salut, kamu punya tingkat ketelitian yang tinggi. Terimakasih sudah mengoreksi kerancuan kalimat di chap kemarin. Tapi kalau boleh kasih alasan, inget nggak dialog seungkwan yang 'tapi yang aku tahu, kau akan berhati-hati meskipun tanganmu memukulnya' itulah kenapa Jeonghan mukul Wonwoo pakai tangan kiri. Tapi karena saya nggak teliti dan nggak menjelaskan diawal, jadi mungkin banyak readers yang bingung (ditampar pakek tangan kanan kok nolehnya kekiri, wkwk.. saya ngakak ngebayangin itu.)

Baiklah, sepertinya itu dulu yang saya ulas. Saya masih berharap banyak kalian mau memberikan riview yang membangun :)

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **seira minkyu** **,** **lulu-shi** **,** **ayyPD** **,** **GameSMl** **,** **DevilPrince** **,** **iamjcks** **,** **jeonbeaniewoo** **,** **aku si jodoh mingyu** **,** **jeonwow** **,** **Guest,** **Amux,** **MeanieOhmToey** **,** **Beanienim** **,** **Guest,** **J. Jongkok** **,** **aliciab.i** **,** **zarrazr** **,** **, kianaevellyn, yuniawijayanti2002, rakahmada** **,** **dpramestidewi** **,** **Mrs. Xu Minghao** **,** **stnyjh** **,** **equuleusblack** **,** **zahra9697** **,** **whiteplumm** **,** **naintin2** **,** **Wonu nikah yuk** **,** **hamipark76** **Guest,** **larayu** **,** **Iceu Doger** **,** **pizzagyu** **,** **maecchiato** **,** **Guest** **,** **nisaditta** **,** **kharisma shima** **,** **akupadawonu,** **iamjcks** **,** **puputandriani68** **,** **Itsmevv** **,** **awmeanie** **,** **auliaMRQ**

Maaf kalo ada yang belum kesebut. Jongsoo sayang kalian :):)


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo hanya mematung. Terduduk dilatai sudut kamar temaram karena penerangan samar. Menekuk kedua kakinya didepan dada sambil menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tak beraturan. Rambut panjangnya tergerai berantakan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dan lebam. Gadis itu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tak sekacau sebelumnya. Wonwoo tertekan. Ia bagai seorang yang memiliki perbedaan. Sendirian dirumah besar tanpa adanya seseorang disampingnya. Keluarga, saudara, tetangga, entah mengapa mereka semua menjauhinya.

Wonwoo bukan pembunuh. Ia bukan pembunuh seperti yang Jeonghan katakan.

Gadis itu menggeleng berkali-kali untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang dirinya. Lalu menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya kuat-kuat sebagai bentuk penolakan atas kelebatan yang tak juga menghilang. Wonwoo begitu jatuh hingga kedasar, dan tak ada seorangpun yang mau menolongnya.

"Wonwoo." sebuah suara berat menggema, mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu barang sebentar.

"Wonwoo, kau didalam?"

"O-ppa." suara gadis itu hampir tak terdengar. Namun masih cukup jelas ditelinga Seungcheol.

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah sumber suara. Kemudian segera mendekati Wonwoo ketika matanya menangkap sosok rapuh disudut kamar.

"Astaga, Wonwoo. Apa yang terjadi?" Seungcheol panik. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah Wonwoo yang pucat dengan genangan air pada kelopaknya. Seungcheol tak mendapat jawaban, karena justru sebuah tubrukan pada dadanya yang kini ia terima.

Wonwoo memeluk Seungcheol erat, membuat lelaki itu tertegun.

"Ada apa, eoh? Kenapa kau menelphonku malam-malam seperti ini? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Seungcheol semakin khawatir.

"O-ppa... aku... t-takut..." ucap Wonwoo putus-putus. Nada yang memilukan hingga membuat dada Seungcheol terkoyak mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menghela napas sebentar kemudian segera mendekap tubuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Ssstt... Uljima. Aku disini. Jangan takut, em?" ucap Seongcheol setengah berbisik pun tepukan lembut pada punggung gadis itu.

"Aku... b-bukan pembunuh _'kan_ Oppa? Ak..aku bukan pembunuh _'kan_?" Seongcheol merasakan getaran pada tubuh Wonwoo semakin kuat. Seketika itu juga Seongcheol terdiam. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Ia hanya terdiam tak tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban. Dan keterdiaman itu membuat gadis yang berada dipelukannya semakin terisak hebat.

"Aku bukan pembunuh... hiks... bukan..."

...

...

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Angst, Bullying, GS!**

...

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

...

...

 **Present**

...

...

Sebuah meja berbentuk persegi ditengah ruangan menjadi pembatas. Empat orang duduk saling berseberangan. Tiga gadis manis, dengan satu lelaki paruh baya tengah bertukar tatapan disana.

"Apa kabar, Paman." sapa seorang gadis bertubuh mungil ramah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Yang dipanggil 'Paman' balas tersenyum kemudian melirik dua gadis lain yang duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Wonwoo tidak ikut?"

Jihoon melirik Jeonghan sebentar kemudian menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sembari senyum kecut.

"Kalian menjaga Wonwooku dengan baik, bukan?"

Lalu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tak ada dari salah satu gadis itu yang mau menjawab. Mereka memilih menunduk, menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Tuan Jeon pada mereka.

Tuan Jeon mengangguk maklum, namun terselip kekecewaan dimatanya.

"Um... kami datang kemari masih dengan tujuan yang sama, Paman." ucap Jihoon setelah sekian detik hanya terdiam.

Tuan Jeon menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap tiga gadis didepannya itu satu persatu.

"Kupikir kalian akan merangkai setiap perkataan yang aku ucapkan dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Tapi kalian masih saja menanyakan hal yang sama. Kalian belum dewasa rupanya." Tuan Jeon terkekeh kecil, sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tiga gadis yang duduk saling berhimpitan itu menatap Tuan Jeon lamat-lamat. Mereka tak mengerti dengan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Maksud Paman?" kini Seungkwan yang bertanya.

Tuan Jeon memudarkan senyumnya, kemudian balik menatap gadis berpipi chubby itu lekat.

"Jika kalian mengingat dengan baik, maka kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Setelah ucapannya terhenti, Jeonghan mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Tuan Jeon. Gadis itu tak suka hal yang berbelit-belit. Setiap kali mereka datang dan menanyakan hal itu, Tuan Jeon selalu bermain dengan kata-kata yang tak mereka mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Paman sedikit kecewa. Kalian datang membawa banyak makanan juga pakaian untuk Paman, tapi tak ada Wonwoo bersama kalian." Tuan Jeon menatap beberapa bungkusan yang berada diatas meja. Namun bukan tatapan kebahagiaan, melainkan tatapan kosong yang menjadi selaput pada kelopaknya.

"Kami-"

"Kalian ingat?" Tuan Jeon memotong ucapan Jihoon, "Saat pertama kali kalian datang untuk bermain dirumah Paman?" lelaki paruh baya itu menatap tiga gadis itu bergantian. Yang ditatap terdiam, menunggu kalimat apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibir Tuan Jeon.

"Saat itu kalian masih berumur 3 tahun. Kalian datang sambil menangisi balon berbentuk lumba-lumba yang Wonwoo pegang. Kalian meraung didepan Wonwoo sambil memeluk kaki Paman minta dibelikan. Seungkwan dengan dua kucir disisi kanan dan kiri kepala, Jihoon dengan cemol tinggi berpita biru, dan Jeonghan dengan kepang panjang yang begitu cantik. Paman masih sangat jelas mengingatnya." kemudian Tuan Jeon terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian selalu pergi berempat setelah kejadian itu. Kemanapun. Kapanpun. Tapi... kenapa kalian datang tanpa Wonwoo kali ini?"

Jihoon menunduk dalam mendengar pertanyaan dari Tuan Jeon. Ia tahu jika lelaki paruh baya itu amat merindukan Wonwoo. Selama Tuan Jeon berada di tempat ini, Wonwoo sama sekali belum pernah mengunjunginya.

"Kenapa?" Jeonghan angkat bicara setelah hanya terdiam mendengar obrolan mereka, "Kenapa Paman selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kami menanyakan hal itu?" kemudian matanya menatap tak suka pada Tuan Jeon, "Kau sedang tak mempermainkan kami, bukan?" lanjutnya penuh kecurigaan.

Jihoon menggenggam lengan Jeonghan lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu agar tak berkata hal yang tak masuk akan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tuan Jeon kembali menarik napas panjang lalu tersenyum singkat, "Apa kau berpikir Paman selalu mempermainkan kalian?"

Jeonghan meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan tatapan tajam gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki paruh baya didepannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia." Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Wae? Apa kau hidup dengan cara seperti ini? Apa kau yang mengajari Wonwoo hidup seperti ini?"

Seungkwan melirik Jihoon takut-takut, memberi isyarat agar Jihoon bisa membuat Jeonghan lebih tenang. Namun yang dia dapat hanya gelengan dari teman mungilnya itu. Ya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jeonghan jika sudah sejauh ini.

"Aku rasa aku tahu mengapa pada akhirnya kau yang menggantikan Wonwoo dipenjara," jeda sebentar, "Karena memang semua berakar dari anda, Tuan Jeon yang terhormat."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya. Ucapan Jeonghan benar-benar membawa aura berbeda diruangan kecil itu. Sebelum akhirnya Tuan Jeon tersenyum tipis.

"Benar. Aku rasa semua orangtua akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ini menimpa putrinya. Hanya saja... berbeda dengan orangtuamu."

Jeonghan semakin menatap tajam Tuan Jeon. Ia menatap tak suka pada lelaki itu.

"Aku pikir jam berkunjung kalian sudah habis. Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian selama ini. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian tak datang berkunjung kembali lain kali." Tuan Jeon beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pintu coklat diujung ruangan, namun berhenti sebelum ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu.

"Jeonghan-ah...," mendengar namanya disebut gadis itu menatap Tuan Jeon yang berdiri memunggunginya, "Aku harap kau dapat memecahkan teka-teki kehidupanmu sendiri. Tanpa melibatkan Wonwoo maupun orang lain." seiring berakhirnya kalimat itu tubuh Tuan Jeon menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan guratan kebencian yang semakin dalam dari gadis manis berambut panjang.

...

...

"Kau seharusnya dapat mengontrol dirimu." Jihoon berjalan cepat diikuti Seungkwan juga Jeonghan dibelakangnya. Bibirnya maju kedepan, seolah pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu menuruti semua pikiran gegabahmu itu, Yoon Jeonghan. Kau tak penah bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri." Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kayu tak jauh dari posisinya semula diikuti Seungkwan setelahnya.

Jeonghan tak ikut duduk karena ia lebih memilih berdiri disamping Seungkwan sambil menatap kosong tanah basah dibawahnya. Ia sedang tak ingin meladeni perkataan Jihoon. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk sejak ucapan Tuan Jeon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jika kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu sedikit saja, kita pasti sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Tuan Jeon tentang Ayahmu. Kita sudah sering pergi kesana dan pulang sia-sia karena kau yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku ' _kan_ sudah sering bilang padamu, seharusnya kau mende-"

"Bisakah kau diam!" Jeonghan melirik Jihoon dengan pandangan tak suka.

Jihoon terdiam setelahnya, menatap mata Jeonghan yang sudah memerah menarah amarah.

"Inilah dirimu. Kau selalu menyuruhku diam jika aku sedang menasehatimu. Kenapa kau-"

"Apa kau tuli, hah? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berdebat denganmu, Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon tersenyum miring. Ia tak menyangka Jeonghan akan mengatainya seperti itu.

"Kau bilang aku apa? Tuli?"

"Iya, kau tuli! Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku berdebat setelah keluar dari penjara sialan itu, hah?!"

"Karena aku ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai aturan."

"Aturan kau bilang? Kau itu hanya tahu teori. Kau tak merasakan bagaimana menjadi aku. Jadi lebih baik kau diam. Jangan menasehatiku apapun saat ini!" Jeonghan menaikkan nada suaranya membuat Seungkwan yang sedari tadi terdiam, menjadi mendelik tak suka.

"Jadi menurutmu semua nasehatku selama ini tak penting untukmu?" Jihoon menatap Jeonghan tajam, "Kau menganggap aku tak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, begitu?" kemudian menggeleng tak percaya.

"Karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu, _kan_? Kau tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Kau selalu menyuruhku tenang. Bagimana aku bisa tenang jika sampai sekarangpun aku tak mengetahui dimana jasad Ayahku!"

"Lalu selama ini kau menganggapku apa? Kau menganggapku hanya sebagai bahan acuanmu, begitu? Selama ini aku berusaha membantumu sejauh yang aku bisa. Aku selalu berada dibelakangmu, mendukungmu meskipun yang kau lakukan itu salah. Tapi kau tak pernah mendengar ucapanku? Lucu sekali." Jihoon tertawa hambar menatap mata Jeonghan yang menusuk tepat kearahnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa, huh? Kenapa kalian harus bertengkar? Kita ini teman, ingat?" Seungkwan berusaha menengahi.

"Teman? Seorang teman tidak akan mengabaikan nasehat dari temannya, Seungkwan-ah. Tapi lihat siapa yang kau sebut teman?" Jihoon berucap sedikit pedas hingga membuat Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Benar. Teman tidak akan hanya berbicara tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Seungkwan mengerutkan kening. Ia ingin menengahi perdebatan ini, tapi ia tidak mau jika ucapannya justru memperburuk keadaan. Bagaimana ini?

"Aku rasa kita memang bukan teman. Karena kau tak pernah menghargai apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu sejauh ini." Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya secepat kilat, namun terhenti ketika Seungkwan menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Jihoon tak menatap Seungkwan, "Pergi. Karena kehadiranku sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi disini."

"Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini?" Seungkwan mencoba membujuk.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan. Yang jelas, kita sudahi saja sampai disini. Toh aku sudah lelah menuruti segala tingkah konyol gadis itu setiap hari."

Plak!

Jihoon merasakan panas pada pipinya. Jeonghan menampar pipi Jihoon keras, hingga gadis itu terhuyung kesamping.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, matanya berkilat ketika menatap mata Jeonghan yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Aku benar-benar berakhir denganmu, Yoon Jeonghan. Persetan dengan urusanmu dan mayat Ayahmu, aku tak akan peduli lagi!"

Dan setelahnya Jihoon menghentak keras tangan Seungkwan hingga terlepas. Gadis mungil itu berjalan tergesa menjauhi dua gadis yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan berbeda arti. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia tak akan lagi peduli pada apapun yang akan Jeonghan lakukan. Karena apa yang ia lakukan selama ini nyatanya tak pernah terlihat dimata gadis itu. Ia merasa sama sekali tak dihargai. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

"Aarrgh!" erangnya meluapkan emosi.

...

...

Wonwoo berjalan pelan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Kepalanya sedikit pusing setelah semalaman ia tak dapat tidur. Namun Wonwoo memaksa masuk karena Lee Seonsaem memberinya tanggung jawab untuk membuat laporan harian kelas.

Wonwoo merasa sedikit aneh karena beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik sambil melirik kearahnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat terbiasa mendapati hal semacam itu, hanya saja tatapan mereka yang membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman.

"Jadi dia adalah seorang pembunuh! Daebak!"

"Lihatlah, dia datang kesekolah seperti tak memiliki urat malu."

"Aku heran mengapa Kepala Sekolah tetap mempertahankan pembunuh sepertinya berada disekolah kita."

"Aku yakin dia akan membawa sial setelah ini."

Wonwoo berhenti melangkah ketika suara bisikan itu semakin jelas terdengar pada telinganya. Wonwoo terdiam ditempat, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Selama ini tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba mereka semua membahasnya?

Wonwoo mencoba mengabaikan dan tetap terus berjalan menuju kelas. Namun ketika langkahnya sudah hampir pada ujung lorong, matanya menangkap banyak siswa bergerombol mengintipnya dari segala arah. Wonwoo menunduk, ia merasa takut ketika semua orang menatapnya seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dan ketika kakinya tepat berada didepan mading, barulah Wonwoo tahu alasannya. Ia tahu alasan mengapa semua siswa memandangnya seperti itu.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh pada gerombolan siswa itu, dan mendapati Seolhyun berdiri angkuh disana.

"Bukankah lucu ketika kau membantah ejekanku tempo hari, padahal semua itu adalah benar? Kau benar-benar seorang pembunuh!" Seolhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan senyum remeh disana.

Wonwoo menatap tajam gadis itu namun wajah dingin masih melekat erat.

"Ckckck... seharusnya kau itu sudah diusir pergi dari sini! Kau itu hanya beruntung karena nilaimu yang selalu bagus."

Kemudian suara ribut juga bisik-bisik kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah orangtuanya. Jika anaknya saja seperti ini, apa mungkin orangtuanya semacam ketua kelompok gengster?"

Dan tawa pecah disana. Mereka menertawakan Wonwoo tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Tapi Wonwoo tak bergeming, ia memilih diam karena ia tahu resiko jika ia melawan.

"Ya, Ya! Lihatlah dia! Makluk hina itu. Aku semakin penasaran dengan Ibunya. Dia pasti sama jalangnya dengan Wonwoo."

Dan mata tajam Wonwoo menangkap satu gadis berambut pendek yang berdiri disamping Seolhyun. Wonwoo menatapnya benci. Ia tak suka ada orang lain menyebut nama Ibunya.

"Jangan membawa nama Ibuku disini." ucapan Wonwoo membuat semua tawa itu berhenti. Mereka memandang remeh gadis berwajah datar itu, kemudian menyematkan senyum licik disana.

Plak!

Wonwoo merasakan benda keras mengenai kepalanya. Benda yang telah pecah hingga menimbulkan bau amis disana.

"Dia masih sempat-sempatnya membela diri, cih!"

Plak!

Lagi. Wonwoo merasakan satu telur kembali pecah mengenai kepalanya. Sedangkan semua orang yang tengah mengerubunginya tertawa bahagia.

"Kau itu sudah tidak berhak berbicara setelah apa yang kau lakukan, dasar pembunuh!"

Plak!

Hati Wonwoo sakit. Mendengar hinaan mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa, dan Wonwoo membenci keadaannya yang tak bisa melawan.

Plak!

Plak!

Telur-telur itu semakin deras menghantam kepala, tubuh, bahkan kakinya. Wonwoo tak hanya merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, namun juga pada harga dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata seiring liquid bening yang mulai menggenang pada matanya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana terluka hati Ibunya jika melihat putrinya diperlakukan seperti ini. Pun pengorbanan Ayahnya yang menjadi sia-sia karena ketidakberdayaan yang ia miliki.

Wonwoo semakin merapatkan matanya. Tak peduli lagi dengan seragam yang sudah kotor dengan bau amis disana-sini. Bahunya mulai bergetar seiring hinaan itu kian mengalun keras. Dan pada saat itu ia merasakan dirinya terbawa pada sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat yang menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya. Pelukan yang membuatnya nyaman. Pelukan yang melindunginya dari pukulan keras cangkang telur pada kepalanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, ada aku disini." dan bisikan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa pelukan yang ia rasakan bukan hayalannya semata.

' _Gumawo... Mingyu-ya.'_

...

...

Wonwoo menunduk dalam, meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Ia tak bisa bergerak pun berkata-kata. Mingyu terus menatapnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo bagaikan kehilangan suara.

"Rambutmu kotor." Mingyu mengawali percakapan, namun Wonwoo hanya diam, sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab kalimat itu.

"Seragammu juga kotor." Mingyu kembali bersuara dan Wonwoo masih belum merubah posisinya.

"Sepatumu lebih kotor." Mingyu berjongkok didepan Wonwoo, memperhatikan sepatu gadis itu yang penuh cangkang telur.

"Apalagi rokmu."

"Yak!" Wonwoo memekik ketika Mingyu menyentil ujung roknya. Ia mendelik menatap Mingyu yang masih berjongkok, namun dibalas senyuman lebar dari lelaki itu.

Mingyu kembali berdiri dan mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. Sangat manis menurutnya.

"Kau membawa seragam lain?" tanya Mingyu setelahnya. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Masih menunduk.

"Baju olahraga?" tanya Mingyu sekali lagi, namun gelengan kembali menjadi jawabannya.

"Ish! Biasanya kau tak seceroboh ini." Mingyu membuka ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kemudian menyerahkan jaket besar berwarna abu-abu pada gadis itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menutupi seragam kotormu. Kenapa otakmu mendadak lemot hanya karena serangan cangkang telur?"

Pletak!

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu keras-keras. Enak saja Mingyu mengatainya lemot.

"Aw! Appo~"

Dan tatapan membunuh dari Wonwoo yang ia dapat. Mingyu masih mengelus ujung kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, namun terselip satu perasaan lega disana. Ternyata Wonwoonya masih belum berubah setelah sekian lama.

"Ini."

Mingyu juga Wonwoo menatap _paperbag_ yang berada tepat didepan wajah Wonwoo. Mereka menoleh kesamping, dan mendapati Jihoon dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jaket saja tak akan bisa menutupi bau amis dari telur. Pergilah kekamar mandi. Ada shampo juga sabun cair didalamnya. Seragam baru, juga sepatu yang aku bawakan dari rumah." lanjut gadis mungil itu yang membuat Wonwoo terpaku.

"Woah! Kau sudah mempersiapkannya? Apa kau seorang cenayang?" tanya Mingyu yang mendadak bodoh.

"Aku tahu Jeonghan akan melakukannya. Jadi aku sengaja membawakan perlengkapan untukmu." jawab Jihoon enteng.

Wonwoo menatap _paperbag_ itu kemudian menatap Jihoon bergantian.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menaruh kecoa didalamnya." dan senyuman Jihoon membuat Wonwoo menghangat. Jihoon memberi gesture pada Wonwoo untuk mengambil _paperbag_ nya, kemudian menyuruh gadis itu untuk membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi.

...

...

Seungcheol terdiam disudut perpustakaan. Matanya menatap sayu sebuah kertas lusuh dalam genggamannya. Ingatan yang berkelebat seolah berkelana liar tanpa diperintah. Tubuhnya menegang, dadanya mengganjal oleh suatu perasaan aneh. Sejak pertanyaan Wonwoo semalam, Seungcheol seperti seorang yang kehilangan nyawa. Hanya bisa terdiam dan larut pada pikiran-pikiran yang tak asing baginya.

Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam. Membuka lipatan kertas lusuh itu dengan hati-hati. Ia sedikit bergetar ketika menatap beberapa tulisan yang tercantum jelas disana. Dan kelebatan ingatan itu kembali hadir memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Malam itu adalah malam tersuram bagi Seungcheol. Matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mobil-mobil pasukan Intelegensi Korea Selatan berjajar tak beraturan dihalaman rumah Wonwoo. Wajah gugup Tuan Jeon membuat Seungcheol diliputi rasa penasaran yang teramat. Ia sangat tahu apa posisi Tuan Jeon dalam sebuah pemerintahan itu. Ia juga sangat tahu jika sebagai Jenderal besar, Tuan Jeon tidak akan mungkin turun tangan langsung kelapangan ketika sudah ada anak buah yang bersiap membantunya. Namun malam itu berbeda. Tuan Jeon begitu berbeda._

 _Seungcheol memberanikan diri mendekat, bertanya pada Tuan Jeon yang kala itu tengah bersiap dengan berbagai senjata api ditangannya._

" _P-Paman... ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Seungcheol bertanya gugup._

" _Hanya masalah kecil." jawab Tuan Jeon tanpa menoleh pada Seungcheol. Lelaki paruh baya itu tetap sibuk dengan peralatannya dan sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya._

 _Namun Seungcheol bukan bocah bodoh. Ia sudah 17 tahun kala itu, dan ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh disana. Matanya mengedar, melihat bagaimana para pasukan Tuan Jeon berhamburan memasuki mobil-mobil patroli. Kemudian ketika ia hendak berbalik, matanya bertemu dengan sebuah kertas putih disisi ransel milik Tuan Jeon. Tak sengaja ia membaca kalimat-kalimat disana, dan setelahnya Seungcheol hanya dapat terdiam dengan perasaan tak karuan._

" _Paman, aku ikut!"_

 _Dan perkataan tiba-tiba dari Seungcheol membuat Ayah Wonwoo itu menoleh cepat._

" _Aku tahu dimana lokasinya. Aku mohon... biarkan aku ikut." ada guratan tak suka dimata Tuan Jeon. Tentu saja, permasalahan intelegensi bukan masalah sembarangan yang bisa dilibatkan pada remaja 17 tahun. Namun tatapan Seungcheol yang penuh keyakinan membuat lelaki paruh baya itu luluh juga._

" _Kau yakin?" Seungcheol mengangguk mantap._

" _Naiklah. Kita pergi sama-sama."_

 _Dan perkataan itu yang akhirnya membuat Seungcheol menyesal. Ia menyesal karena suatu alasan. Ia menyesal, karena dirinya tak dapat melindungi Wonwoo dengan tangannya._

"Wonwoo-ya... mianhae." Seungcheol meremas kertas putih itu kuat-kuat. Meluapkan rasa bersalahnya yang teramat. Meluapkan bagaimana menyesalnya dirinya hingga saat ini.

...

...

Tiga orang remaja tengan duduk dibawah pohon maple dibelakang sekolah. Semilir angin menjadi pengiring suasana kaku diantara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah deheman menjadi pencair suasana.

"Aku sudah berakhir dengan Jeonghan." Wonwoo menoleh pada Jihoon yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon maple. Kepala gadis itu mengarah keatas, menatap satu-persatu daun kecoklatan yang mulai gugur jatuh.

"Terdengar lucu bukan? Aku meninggalkan teman baikku, dan mendekati musuhku. Aku merasa seperti seorang penghianat." kemudian Jihoon menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut kecewa yang tercetak jelas disana.

"Apa kau menganggapku musuh?" tanya Wonwoo lirih. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Wonwoo yang datar seperti biasa.

"Kita adalah teman, kau ingat?"

"Aku teman yang buruk."

Wonwoo menghela napas, terdengar lelah namun ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Terkadang yang mendorong bisa menjadi penolong. Entah bagaimana kau memaknainya, yang pasti kau akan pulang ketempat seharusnya kau pulang."

Jihoon semakin dalam menatap Wonwoo. Gadis itu memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Tuan Jeon. Memiliki keahlian dengan permainan kata yang membuat Jihoon tak mengerti.

"Kau mirip dengan Ayahmu."

Dan seketika pandangan Wonwoo menjadi kosong. Mingyu menangkap gelagat itu, namun ia memilih diam. Ia tak ingin berbicara jika keadaannya masih kaku seperti ini.

"Aku mengunjungi Ayahmu tadi pagi. Beliau sehat, dan begitu merindukanmu."

Wonwoo masih diam, memasang wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tak berniat membalas ucapan Jihoon meskipun ia ingin.

Jihoon tersenyum hampa, merasa tak enak telah membuat Wonwoo merubah ekspresinya.

"Mianhae... selama ini aku bersikap buruk padamu." ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik?"

"Huh?"

"Ayahku... apa dia makan dengan baik?"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. Namun seiring anggukan itu Wonwoo beranjak berdiri, membuat dua orang lainnya menatap Wonwoo dalam diam.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untukku duduk disini. Aku sangat menghargai pertolongan kalian, tapi bukan berarti semua berubah hanya dengan satu perbuatan." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu mulai melangkah, berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang kini mematung menatap punggungnya.

Jihoon menghela napas kasar ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo. Jika ia menjadi Wonwoo, ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku merasa semakin buruk." ucap gadis mungil itu setelah beberapa saat.

Mingyu melirik sebentar, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Jihoon tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menunduk dalam, bergelut pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Mingyu-ya..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kau tahu masalah yang sebenarnya, bukan?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Menatap kesegala arah asalkan bukan kearah gadis mungil berambut pendek itu.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa Ayahmu melakukannya, bukan?" tanya Jihoon lagi masih diposisinya.

"Um." jawab Mingyu dengan deheman.

"Haruskah kita mulai membantu Wonwoo?"

Sontak Mingyu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Jihoon.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku tahu, kau pun tahu. Tapi tak ada satupun dari kita yang berusaha mengungkapnya. Bukankah ini terlihat tak adil?" lalu Jihoon balas menatap Mingyu dalam.

"Haruskah?"

Dan kemudian anggukan mantab menjadi jawabannya.

...

...

TBC

...

Anyeoong... chapter 4 hadir...

~ Maaf Updatenya tidak sesuai target. Jongsoo punya 4 Fic yang masih TBC (termasuk PANTOMIME) jadi sedikit sulit bagi waktu nulisnya. Apalagi kesibukan didunia nyata yang semakin tak karuan. Pasti kalian tahu lah gimana rasanya? (nano-nano sekali :D ).

~ Saya berusaha membuat cerita yang tidak bertele-tele. Semua kejadian dan percakapan mereka akan saling terkait nantinya. Juga... saya suka bikin karakter Wonwoo yang super keren dan gak cengeng :D

~ Btw, terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau review, saya belum sempet balas satu-satu. Tapi yakinlah, saya selalu ngakak pas baca riview kalian. Kalian... umji chuck!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bugh! Bugh! Bruk!_

" _Argh!"_

 _Satu tangan terkilir kebelakang,_

 _Dengan Wonwoo yang tersenyum lebar._

 _Tiga manusia lain sudah babak belur,_

 _Meringis sambil tengkurap memegangi punggung yang nyut-nyutan._

" _Masih berani mengganggu seorang gadis, hah!"_

 _Bentaknya._

" _T-tidak!"_

 _Si preman menjawab._

" _Cepat minta maaf!"_

 _Datar._

 _Seperti biasa._

" _Huh?"_

 _Wonwoo berdecak. Preman ini bodoh atau apa sih?_

" _Kau mengganggu temanku. Jadi kau harus minta maaf padanya!"_

 _Dan tarikan tangannya semakin kuat saja._

" _Wonwoo!"_

 _Belum juga si preman menjawab,_

 _Seorang lelaki tinggi berlari kearahnya._

 _Oh, jangan lupakan dua gadis lain yang mengikutinya dari belakang._

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu._

 _Bersama dua sahabatnya, Jihoon dan Seungkwan._

 _Wonwoo mendengus, masih dikuncinya tangan si preman dengan kuat._

" _Jeonghan-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Lalu diliriknya Jihoon dan Seungkwan,_

 _Yang berbaik hati memeluk Jeonghan dengan sayang._

" _Kau sedang apa, huh? Lepaskan dia!"_

 _Mingyu menyentak,_

 _Pun Wonwoo menurut._

 _Melepaskan kuncian tangannya,_

 _Dan membiarkan geng preman itu kabur, terbirit ketakutan._

" _Aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran. Mereka menggoda Jeonghan."_

 _Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sambil memajukan bibir lucu._

" _Itu bahaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerangmu!"_

 _Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo._

" _Tidak akan. Kau lupa siapa aku?"_

 _Melepas tangan Mingyu, lalu berjalan kearah Jeonghan._

" _Kau tak apa?"_

 _Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan,_

 _Masih betah berlama-lama dalam pelukan Jihoon._

 _Mingyu menghela napas jengah._

 _Selalu seperti ini._

' _Dasar gadis nakal.'_

 _..._

 _..._

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Angst, Bullying, GS!**

 **...**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Mingyu berjalan pelan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Dahinya nampak berkerut sejak kemarin. Ia begitu memikirkan ucapan Jihoon. Membantu Wonwoo? Entahlah, memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya pening sepanjang malam.

Ia bisa saja membantu Wonwoo sedari dulu meskipun tanpa Jihoon. Tapi ia sadar resiko apa yang akan ia hadapi. Paman Jeon dan Ayahnya, adalah salah satu penyebab mengapa Mingyu perlu memikirkan matang-matang masalah ini. Meskipun sampai sekarang Mingyu belum mengetahui apa penyebab Ayah Jeonghan meninggal dan Paman Jeon masuk penjara, tapi sedikit banyak ia mengetahui latar belakangnya.

Ia hanya perlu 'sedikit' mengorek informasi dari beberapa sumber yang menurutnya kuat dan membongkar semuanya. Dengan begitu masalah akan selesai.

Tapi kenyataannya tak sesederhana itu. Mingyu hampir lupa siapa dirinya. Anak seorang penjahat. Jika Mingyu tak berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan, bisa saja dirinya yang masuk dalam kerumitan itu.

Mingyu menghela napas lelah. Ia menyadari betul bahwa dirinya tak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Ia butuh bantuan.

Tapi siapa?

Pikiran lelaki itu masih melalang buana ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap lelaki berwajah tegas berjalan tak jauh darinya. Lelaki yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Lelaki yang paling membenci dirinya. Seungcheol.

"Hyung."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah. Tanpa menolehpun Seungcheol tahu siapa yang tengah menyapanya.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Seungcheol tak menanggapi hingga kalimat berikutnya diucapkan Mingyu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," jeda sebentar, "Mengenai Paman Jeon."

"Aku sibuk."

Jawaban singkat.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan membiarkan Wonwoo terus-terusan seperti itu."

Bruk!

Seungcheol meraih kerah Mingyu dengan cekatan, menyudutkan lelaki tan itu hingga tak ada ruang gerak lagi untuknya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah menyebut nama Wonwoo dengan mulut kotormu itu, Kim Mingyu!" geramnya penuh ancaman.

"Benarkan? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Dan hal itu yang membuatmu membenciku." Mingyu tak menghiraukan ucapan Seungcheol, justru memberikan kalimat yang membuat lelaki itu terdiam.

"Aku bisa membantu Wonwoo jika kau mau memberikan informasi yang kau tahu padaku."

Cengkeraman tangan Seungcheol mengendur, pun tatapan tajamnya melunak.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang sempat tersulut. Melirik kearah Mingyu sebentar kemudian berucap, "Atas alasan apa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya disini?"

Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati beberapa siswa yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Seungcheol cukup tahu apa maksud Mingyu. Tentu ia tak ingin semua rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan diketahui oleh banyak orang dan membuat Wonwoo semakin dibenci mereka.

"Kita keatap."

Dan Mingyu mengulas senyum tipis setelahnya.

...

...

Mingyu duduk disudut kelas. Memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sibuk menulis sesuatu pada papan tulis. Hari ini Lee Seonsaem tidak hadir, dan beliau memberikan beberapa soal yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Mingyu tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia lebih tertarik pada gadis manis yang tengah menggoreskan padatan putih dipapan rata berwarna hijau. Memperhatikan dari jauh meskipun pikirannya berkelana tak berujung.

Ia masih begitu mengingat perkataan Seungcheol yang diucapkan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Sudah satu tahun... aku tidak tahu apa alasan kau mendatangiku dan mengungkit kembali masalah ini."_

" _Aku tidak ingin datang padamu seperti ini, hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantu Wonwoo."_

" _Begitukah?"_

" _Kau tak percaya padaku?_

" _Tidak ada alasan untukku percaya pada anak seorang jahat sepertimu, Kim Mingyu."_

 _Mingyu menghela napas maklum. Ia begitu paham mengapa Seungcheol berkata demikian._

" _Aku tahu Ayahku terlibat begitu banyak dalam masalah Paman Jeon. Akupun tahu apa yang pernah dilakukan Ayahku pada Wonwoo satu tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahan keluargaku, hyung."_

 _Seungcheol tersenyum remeh, "Lucu sekali."_

" _Kau membantu Wonwoo hanya untuk menebus kesalahan keluargamu? Aku rasa Wonwoo tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan."_

 _Seungcheol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana kemudian bergerak mendekati Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

" _Dengar! Tidak semua hal yang kau tahu akan menjadi baik bagi Wonwoo. Dia sudah terluka. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana kerasnya Wonwoo melupakan kejadian itu selama ini. Dan kau ingin mengoreknya kembali? Lebih baik kau melihatku mati sebelum kau melakukan hal itu, Kim Mingyu!"_

"Begitukah kerasnya hidupmu selama ini, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Heh?" Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan wajah bodohnya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mingyu melirik teman sebangkunya itu sebentar, "Tidak."

"Tapi aku dengar kau menyebut nama Wonwoo tadi."

Mingyu tak menanggapi. Lebih memilih memasang earphonnya kemudian menelungkupkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya.

"Aneh sekali kau ini." Soonyoung bergumam pelan.

...

...

Wonwoo duduk diam disudut perpustakaan. Kedua telinganya ia sumpal menggunakan earphone, menghindari suara bisik yang menganggunya. Gadis itu menghela napas berkali-kali, begitu menunjukkan raut lelah yang teramat.

Wonwoo sudah bersiap menumpukan kepala pada lipatan tangan, sebelum seseorang menarik satu earphone dari telinga kirinya.

"Selamat siang, Wonieku sayang~" ucap lelaki berwajah tegas dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Ish!" Wonwoo tak berniat membalas sapaan itu dan lebih memilih kembali memasang earphone-nya.

"Eiy, kau tak mau menjawab sapaanku?" Seungcheol kembali menarik earphone Wonwoo.

Gadis itu memutar manik matanya, kemudian tersenyum –yang sebenarnya dipaksakan.

"Jelek sekali." Seungcheol mengusak kepala Wonwoo gemas.

"Oppa~" ucapnya risih.

Seungcheol terkekeh, ia sangat suka menganggu Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Ada yang mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya singkat, "Maaf karena kemarin aku tak datang menolongmu." lanjutnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tak apa."

"Aku melihat Mingyu dan Jihoon disana. Jadi aku tak mau mendekat."

Wonwoo terdiam setelahnya. Menunduk, mengamati tangannya yang berada diatas meja.

"Oppa..."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu munafik?"

Seungcheol mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo tak langsung menjawab. Ada gurat keraguan pada mata rubahnya.

"Lupakan."

Sebenarnya Seungcheol tahu apa yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

Mingyu.

Siapa lagi?

Bahkan Seungcheol tahu bagaimana Wonwoo masih menyimpan perasaan untuk lelaki itu. Semua tergambar jelas dimata Wonwoo. Meskipun gadis itu tak benar-benar mau jujur padanya, tapi Seungcheol merasakannya.

"Eish... kau ini aneh sekali."

"Kau yang aneh."

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena kau seperti hantu. Datang tanpa diminta, pergi juga tanpa disuruh. Benar-benar aneh."

"Jadi kau mengataiku hantu?" Seungcheol mendelik.

"Jika kau bertanya, maka jawabannya, ya."

"Yha! Nakal sekali!"

Seungcheol meraih leher Wonwoo, menggapitnya diantara lengan dan ketiak. Menenggelamkan wajah Wonwoo pada dadanya. Pun mengacak rambut panjang itu dengan gemas.

"Oppa~ kau mau membunuhku? Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Benarkah? Apa perlu aku melakukan yang lebih keras lagi, anak nakal?" ucap lelaki itu sembari menggelitiki pinggang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa, tapi tak bisa keras karena mereka sedang ada diperpustakaan.

Tak tahu saja jika tingkah mereka terawasi oleh sepasang mata dari balik rak besar tak jauh dari sana.

...

...

"Mingyu-ya!"

Sang empunya nama menoleh begitu terdengar suara mengalunkan namanya. Bukan hanya Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang juga sedang berjalan bersama Mingyu serempak mencari sumber suara.

Jihoon, si gadis mungil berlari ringan menghampiri mereka.

"Anyeong, Jihoon-ah." sapa Soonyoung kelewat ceria begitu sang gadis berada didepan mereka.

Jihoon tak merespon, ia lebih memilih menatap Mingyu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Bisa kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

Mingyu mengerti, jika Jihoon memintanya seperti ini, sudah dapat dipastika ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan. Mingyu sudah mengenal Jihoon sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Untuk itulah Mingyu tahu bagaimana sifat temannya yang satu ini.

"Kalian bisa pulang dulu. Nanti aku menyusul." ucap Mingyu yang dibalas delikan mata dari Soonyoung.

"Yha! Kau mau berduaan dengan Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung tak terima. Bahkan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Mingyu dan Jihoon bergantian.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang ia terima, justru kedua manusia berbeda ukuran tinggi badan itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Seokmin tertawa lebar melihat bagaimana wajah cengo Soonyoung. Menurutnya, wajah seperti itu yang membuat Seokmin tak bisa menahan pipis setelahnya.

...

...

"Ini." Jihoon menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengernyit, "Apa ini?"

"Jujur saja... aku sudah beberapa kali menemui Paman Jeon bersama Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Dan ketika kami kesana menanyakan perihal kasus satu tahun yang lalu, Paman Jeon selalu memberikan teka-teki yang terselip didalam kata-katanya. Aku yakin jika itu adalah sebuah petunjuk." terang Jihoon.

Mingyu menerima kertas dari tangan Jihoon, membuka kertas itu dan meneliti deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Melukai tanpa pisau, menembak tanpa handgun?" lelaki itu mengernyit, kemudian membaca kembali kalimat dibawahnya, "Gyeongsang-Busan?"

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, Paman Jeon memberikan petunjuk lain ketika trakhir kali aku mengunjunginya. Dia membahas masa kecil Wonwoo dan saat pertamakali kami mengenalnya."

Mingyu semakin tak mengerti.

"Paman Jeon membahas tentang pita biru yang kukenakan, kucir dua Seungkwan, dan rambut kepang Jeonghan. Aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan maksud Paman Jeon dikalimat pertama."

Mingyu menatap kembali kertas yang ada ditangannya, "Maksudmu perkataan Paman Jeon seperti _puzzle_? Yang harus dicari potongannya agar dapat tersusun secara benar, begitu?"

Jihoon menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar."

Mingyu mengehela napas kasar, "Kenapa Paman Jeon harus menggunakan teka-teki seperti ini? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak begitu bagus dalam hal permainan kata."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, tentu ia tak melupakan hal itu. Mingyu memang seorang jenius, tapi ia tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Apalagi permainan kata seperti ini membutuhkan otak yang tenang untuk memecahkannya. Benar-benar tipe anak laki-laki.

"Justru itu aku memberitahumu sejak awal."

"Astaga."

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut kepada Seongcheol Oppa."

Mingyu terdiam setelahnya. Mengingat bagaimana usahanya yang gagal ketika meminta bantuan Seungcheol hyung. Tapi ia yakin jika Jihoon yang meminta, Seungcheol hyung tak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya. Setelahnya aku akan mengecek keberadaan Ayahku."

...

...

"Oppa."

Seungcheol menghentikan goresan tinta pada bukunya ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Lelaki itu mendongak dan mendapati Jeonghan tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Seungcheol tak menjawab, memilih kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jeonghan berdehem, menetralkan rasa canggung yang menyergap dirinya. Gadis itu kemudian duduk didepan Seungcheol, sambil membuka buku tebal yang entah apa isinya.

"Oppa... kau sudah makan?" tanya Jeonghan basa-basi.

"Um."

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memaafkanmu atas kejadian waktu itu." Jeonghan sedikit berbisik.

Seungcheol menatap tajam, "Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan kesalahan."

Senyum Jeonghan pudar seketika, tergantikan raut yang begitu menusuk.

"Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Memangnya aku bersikap seperti apa?"

"Oppa-"

"Kita sudah berakhir, Jeonghan. Aku mengingatkan jika kau lupa."

"Karena apa? Karena gadis sialan bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu?" Jeonghan mendesis tajam.

Seungcheol menatap gadis itu tidak suka.

"Jaga bicaramu."

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Ternyata benar. Apa hebatnya Jeon Wonwoo itu hingga kau beralih padanya, huh? Aku rasa mata hatimu belum sepenuhnya terbuka untuk melihat siapa gadis bangsat itu yang sebenarnya."

Seungcheol balas menatap tajam mata Jeonghan, namun terselip senyum mengejek disana.

"Begitukah?" jeda sebentar, "Mungkin aku tak jauh berbeda denganmu."

Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Seungcheol dengan ucapannya.

"Kau juga tak pernah membuka mata hatimu. Aku kira Wonwoo sudah cukup menerima perlakuan burukmu selama ini. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yoon Jeonghan. Karena kau hanya bisa menyalahan dari sisi dirimu saja. Aku sarankan padamu, belilah spion besar agar kau dapat melihat siapa yang berada dibalik punggungmu selama ini."

Seungcheol membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum suara Jeonghan kembali mengusiknya.

"Jadi kau memutuskanku hanya karena masalah seperti ini? Aku kira kau pria baik yang akan benar-benar menjagaku hingga akhir seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan. Tapi ternyata... ," Jeonghan tersenyum hampa, "Kau hanya seperti ini."

Seungcheol tak berniat membalas kalimat itu. Ia memilih kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Meningalkan gadis cantik yang mulai meloloskan airmatanya tanpa suara. Sekali lagi... Jeonghan menangis tanpa seorangpun yang berada disampingnya. Ditemani bias senja, dan dinginnya lantai perpustakaan.

Seorang diri.

...

...

"Apa kau sudah gila!" Soonyoung berkata kelewat kencang hingga hampir seluruh penghuni cafe menoleh padanya.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Seokmin mengeplak kepala Soonyoung.

Lelaki berpipi bulat itu meringis sebentar. Ia tak berniat membalas perlakuan Seokmin padanya dan memilih kembali bersuara.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa resikonya? Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dipecahkan oleh seorang pelajar High School, Kim."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, jangan nekad melakukannya." saran Soonyoung.

Seokmin menatap wajah serius Soonyoung sebentar, kemudian menatap Mingyu.

"Aku rasa Soonyoung ada benarnya. Jika sampai polisi tahu apa yang kau lakukan, aku yakin mereka akan menuduhmu yang macam-macam. Kau tentu tak lupa apa yang sudah Ayahmu perbuat satu tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Ya, Seokmin dan Soonyoung tentu mengetahui masalah Mingyu. Ia juga tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadian hingga Wonwoo menjadi korban penculikan Paman Kim. Mereka sudah berteman sejak masih memakai popok, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka, yang lainnya juga pasti tahu.

Mingyu menceritakan banyak hal tentang masalahnya. Tentang keterlibatan Ayahnya atas kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan yang menurutnya belum jelas akar permasalahannya. Soonyoung dan Seokmin adalah sahabat yang hingga sekarang masih mempercayai Mingyu tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun. Bahkan mereka tak sungkan ikut andil dalam memberi dukungan pada Mingyu disaat jurang terdalam berada didepan matanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama diam, Soon. Dan aku sudah tak tahan melihat Wonwoo terus tertekan seperti itu." ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kau juga harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Ingat, polisi masih terus memburu Ayahmu. Jika kau tak hati-hati, kau juga akan terseret pada kasusnya." ingat Soonyoung.

Mingyu mendesah. Terlihat raut lelah yang teramat disana.

"Kita akan membantumu jika kau mau bermain aman."

Ucapan Seokmin membuat Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, pun Soonyoung yang mendelik tak percaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan libatkan polisi selama kita meluruskan masalah ini. Aku akan minta bantuan Ayah jika kau setuju."

Mingyu dan Soonyoung tampak berpikir. Siapa yang tak tahu Ayah Seokmin. Salah satu Agen Intelegensi anak buah Paman Jeon sebelum dipindah tugaskan ke Busan.

"Kau yakin?" Soonyoung memastikan.

Seokmin tak perlu menjawab karena dengan tatapan mata juga anggukan itu saja Mingyu sudah tahu jika sahabatnya ini serius dengan ucapannya.

...

...

Jihoon memainkan tali sepatunya bosan. Sudah hampir 30 menit gadis mungil itu berjongkok didepan rumah Seungcheol. Dan ia berpikir untuk pulang jika 5 menit lagi _sunbae_ -nya itu tak juga muncul. Senja sudah menghilang dan Jihoon butuh pulang jika tak mau kena omel Umma-nya.

"Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon menoleh ketika suara seseorang menggaung ditelinganya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat mendapati Seungcheol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Seungcheol Oppa."

"Kenapa kau jongkok disana? Kau tidak sedang menunggu temanmu, kan?"

Jihoon berdiri sambil mengerut.

"Teman?"

"Tikus... belakangan banyak tikus berkeliaran dirumahku. Aku kira kau sedang menunggu mereka."

"Ish!"

Seungcheol terkekeh setelah melihat wajah Jihoon cemberut sebal. Jihoon itu hampir sama dengan Wonwoo. Dan Seungcheol suka sekali menggoda mereka.

"Aku datang karena ada perlu denganmu." ucap Jihoon tanpa basa-basi.

"Oya? Tentang apa?"

"Um... itu... " Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mengenai Paman Jeon."

Dan senyum Seungcheol pudar seketika.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Jadi aku akan langsung mengatakannya padamu." Jihoon mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku tahu kalau Oppa berada disana saat itu. Aku juga tahu kalau Oppa mendapatkan petunjuk dari sebuah kertas putih yang tak sengaja kau temukan di mobil Paman Jeon. Benar?" Jihoon memastikan.

Seungcheol menatap datar gadis itu, hanya sebentar.

"Bagimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku juga ada disana waktu itu. Aku melihatmu menemui Paman Jeon yang sedang bersiap. Aku ada disana tapi aku bersembunyi. Awalnya aku akan memastikan keadaan Wonwoo karena ponselnya terus saja tak aktif. Aku khawatir karena tak biasanya Wonwoo pulang tanpa pengawasan. Aku memutuskan mendatangi rumahnya, tapi saat aku tiba sudah banyak sekali mobil Intelegensi disana." Jihoon berusaha menjelaskan sementara Seungcheol masih diam.

"Aku rasa semakin hari keadaan Wonwoo semakin tak baik. Bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi juga mentalnya."

Hening

"Benar."

Seungcheol menjawab.

"Untuk itu aku datang padamu, Oppa... Aku datang untuk meminta kertas itu. Boleh 'kan?"

Seungcheol mengerutkan kening, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku memiliki petunjuk lain dari kasus ini. Jika kau mau memberikan kertasmu dan membantuku, aku yakin bukan hanya Wonwoo tapi kita juga bisa mengeluarkan Paman Jeon dari penjara."

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Penjelasan dan permintaan Jihoon seolah membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. Ia sudah cukup lama menyimpan kertas itu tanpa tahu arti dari setiap kalimatnya. Dan sekarang Jihoon datang memberi tawaran langka. Seungcheol sudah dewasa, tentu ia tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Dan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu terlalu banyak kejanggalan menurutnya. Jikapun Jihoon dapat menemukan akar permasalahannya, maka rasa bersalahnya pada Wonwoo juga pasti akan berkurang.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan."

...

...

Terhitung ada 3 kubu yang terbentuk. Kubu Jihoon dan Seungcheol, Kubu Seokmin dan Soonyoung, dan Kim Mingyu. Mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing meskipun mereka tak saling terikat. Ya, nyatanya Seungcheol tak tahu jika Jihoon mengajak Mingyu dalam misinya. Pun Jihoon yang tak tahu jika Mingyu mengajak Seokmin dan Soonyoung dalam kasusnya. Mereka kerjasama, tapi dalam konteks tak kasat mata.

Oke, ini mungkin akan sedikit mereka benar-benar bekerja sesuai aturan. Tanpa merusak agenda mereka masing-masing, juga tanpa polisi diantaranya.

Seokmin sudah bertanya dan sedikit mengorek informasi kepada Ayahnya. Ia tentu membutuhkan bantuan Soonyoung dalam hal ini. Soonyoung memang tak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi kemampuan mengingatnya jauh melebihi Seokmin jika menyangkut hal-hal seacam ini. Pun taktik-taktik kecil untuk memancing Ayah Seokmin agar mau menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya, Soonyoung lakukan secara halus dan tak mencurigakan.

Seokmin saja sampai heran, apa cita-cita Soonyoung menjadi seorang detektif nanti?

Dikubu Jihoon-Seungcheol, tentu mereka melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda. Berusaha memecahkan teka-teki yang ada dikertas itu. Meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena tak ada satu petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan, mereka tetap berusaha. Demi Wonwoo dan demi kebenaran, mereka rela membunuh waktu untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia tengah melaksanakan tugas sampingannya.

Ya, lelaki itu masih saja mengawasi Wonwoo sejak sepulang sekolah tadi. Mingyu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Mengantarkan Wonwoo hingga kerumah meskipun gadis manis itu tak mengetahui jika Mingyu membuntutinya. Tak masalah baginya, selama ia memastikan Wonwoo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Mingyu sudah sangat bahagia.

Drrt... Drrtt...

Mingyu merogoh saku celana tepat ketika Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya. Mengusap layar dan terpampang satu nama disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

" _Kau harus tahu tentang ini, Gyu. Pastikan kau berada ditempat yang empuk untuk pingsan."_

Mingyu mengerut, "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Dengar..."

Dan setelahnya, Mingyu benar-benar menganga karena perkataan Seokmin diujung teleponnya.

...

...

TBC

...

Saya nggak tahu kenapa genrenya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, semua adegan gak akan melenceng jauh dari plot awal kok :D

Dan pada akhirnya MV BTS – Blood Sweat & Teras rilis. Astagah! Saya blushing mulu liat tuh MV (Oke, abaikan yang ini)

Btw, Terimakasih banyak untuk yang masih setia menunggu Pantomime tayang(?). Saya sangat menghargai kalian dengan review2 penyemangat :)

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **seira minkyu** **,** **lulu-shi** **,** **ayyPD** **,** **GameSMl** **,** **DevilPrince** **,** **iamjcks** **,** **jeonbeaniewoo** **,** **aku si jodoh mingyu** **,** **jeonwow** **,** **Guest,** **Amux,** **MeanieOhmToey** **,** **Beanienim** **,** **Guest,** **J. Jongkok** **,** **aliciab.i** **,** **zarrazr** **,** **, kianaevellyn, yuniawijayanti2002, rakahmada** **,** **dpramestidewi** **,** **Mrs. Xu Minghao** **,** **stnyjh** **,** **equuleusblack** **,** **zahra9697** **,** **whiteplumm** **,** **naintin2** **,** **Wonu nikah yuk** **,** **hamipark76** **,** **Guest,** **larayu** **,** **Iceu Doger** **,** **pizzagyu** **,** **maecchiato** **,** **Guest** **,** **nisaditta** **,** **kharisma shima** **,** **akupadawonu,** **iamjcks** **,** **puputandriani68** **,** **Itsmevv** **,** **awmeanie** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **wonukusayang,** **melizwufan** **,** **kimtaejin, wonu,** **wonnderella** **,** **Viyomi** **,** **dadaus06** **,** **awmeanie** **,** **saa,** **woshimaru** **.**

Maaf kalau ada yang belum kesebut.

JongSoo sayang kalian~ :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Preview.**

 _Drrt... Drrtt..._

 _Mingyu merogoh saku celana tepat ketika Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya. Mengusap layar dan terpampang satu nama disana._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga._

" _Kau harus tahu tentang ini, Gyu. Pastikan kau berada ditempat yang empuk untuk pingsan."_

 _Mingyu mengerut, "Kau bicara apa, sih?"_

" _Dengar..."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Mingyu benar-benar menganga karena perkataan Seokmin diujung teleponnya._

...

Mingyu menghela napas yang terasa berat. Bulir-bulir air mengalir begitu saja melewati dahinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Mingyu memacu kaki panjangnya menuju rumah Seokmin dengan kecepatan angin. Lututnya sudah sangat lemas begitu ia melempar tubuh disofa kamar sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar marathon malam, ya?" celetuk Soonyong.

"Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, Mingyu memilih bertanya pada Seokmin yang sibuk mengutak-atik laptop didepannya.

"Soonyoung berhasil memancing Ayahku untuk menyerahkan ini pada kami, dan kau harus lihat apa yang ada didalamnya."

Seokmin memposisikan laptop mengarah pada Mingyu. Memperlihatkan sebuah tayangan yang membuat Mingyu menajamkan matanya seketika.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mingyu tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah rekaman persimpangan jalan disalah satu desa di Busan. Menurut tanggal yang tertera disana, rekaman ini diambil tepat satu hari sebelum tragedi penculikan Wonwoo," terang Seokmin.

Mingyu kembali mengamati tayangan yang ada di laptop itu, mencoba memahami meskipun sama sekali tak mengerti. Tayangannya hanya menampilkan lalu lalang kendaraan saja, tanpa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Kau menelephonku hanya untuk menunjukkan ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau harus mengamatinya dengan benar," Soonyoung menyela, "...lihat," kemudian menunjuk salah satu mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

"Itu..."

"Itu mobil Ayahmu, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tunggu menit berikutnya berjalan dan lihat apa yang terjadi," Soonyoung kembali memberi arahan. Mingyu menurut saja karena ia belum mengerti apa maksud Soonyoung dan Seokmin menunjukkan rekaman CCTV ini padanya. Tapi begitu menit berikutnya berjalan Mingyu benar-benar dibuat menganga.

Disana, direkaman itu, terlihat Ayahnya dan Ayah Jeonghan keluar dari kedai tenda disusul seorang lelaki muda dibelakangnya. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan beberapa menit berikutnya sosok lelaki tak dikenal itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Tuan Kim.

"Siapa dia?" Mingyu bertanya dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada layar.

"Namanya Hong Jisoo. Putra dari rekan kerja Ayahmu," jawab Soonyoung sembari menyesap coklat hangat miliknya.

Seokmin menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Mingyu, "Soonyoung berhasil membobol password komputer Ayahku, dan kami mendapatkan ini."

Mingyu menerima kertas itu ragu-ragu. Meneliti setiap kalimat yang berisi tentang identitas, tempat tinggal juga silsilah lelaki bernama Hong Jisoo.

"Apa ini artinya..."

"Artinya kita memiliki kunci lain selain Ayahmu dan Ayah Jeonghan. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari lelaki itu dan mengorek informasi darinya," sambar Soonyoung penuh keyakinan.

Mingyu terdiam setelahnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya berkecamuk menjadi satu. Seperti perasaan yang memberinya tanda bahaya sebelum peluit perang dilantunkan. Namun bagaimanapun juga Mingyu harus melakukannya.

Demi Wonwoo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu , Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **...**

 **Bullying, Angst, Typo(s)**

 **...**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **...**

 **Present**

 **...**

 **...**

Wonwoo baru turun dari bus. Berjalan gontai seolah tak ada semangat pagi ini. Mata sayu, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar kelopaknya. Semalam gadis itu kembali tak tidur. Karena tiap kali ia memejamkan mata selalu mimpi buruk yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"J-Jihoon?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, menyebabkan mata sempitnya semakin hilang ditelan pipi tembam.

"Kau terkejut?"

Wonwoo mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan ini."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan menggandeng tanganmu kekelas setiap hari. Seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu."

Wonwoo terdiam, berusaha mencerna maksud yang diucapkan Jihoon padanya.

"Ish, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Lebih baik kita kekelas sekarang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kajja!"

Jihoon menarik lengan Wonwoo ceria. Sementara Wonwoo masih belum begitu menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia masih belum terbiasa. Jihoon, teman yang sudah lama tak menyentuh lengannya seperti ini tiba-tiba melakukannya kembali. Wonwoo senang, tentu saja. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum meskipun tak terlalu nampak karena tersamarkan wajah datarnya.

"Wah, wah... lihat siapa yang datang," Jeonghan berseru ketika Jihoon dan Wonwoo memasuki ruang kelas. Menimbulkan banyak pasang mata mengarah pada mereka, termasuk Seungkwan dan Soonyoung yang kebetulan ada disana.

Jihoon menatap tak suka pada Jeonghan sementara Wonwoo memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

Jeonghan melipat tangannya didepan dada, berjalan mendekati kedua gadis yang masih diam didepan kelas dengan angkuh.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menjadi seorang penghianat demi dia," tunjuk Jeonghan pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak merasa menjadi penghianat,"

Jeonghan tersenyum remeh, "Benarkah? Lalu apa ini?" kemudian telunjuknya beralih pada tautan tangan Jihoon dengan lengan Wonwoo.

"Kami teman. Dan aku bukan penghianat," tegas Jihoon.

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau meninggalkanku dan beralih pada jalang ini. Masih tak mau mengakui jika kau adalah seorang penghianat, huh? Lucu sekali," ejeknya.

Jihoon mendengus, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau juga penghianat kan? Meninggalkan 'seseorang' yang selalu menolongmu hanya karena alasan yang belum jelas. Kau dan aku sama saja, Yoon Jeonghan. Hanya saja aku lebih cepat sadar dan merubah jalan pikiranku."

Set!

"Argh!"

"Yha!"

Wonwoo membentak ketika Jeonghan menarik rambut Jihoon kasar. Bahkan Seungkwan dan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi melihat percekcokkan diantara tiga gadis itu langsung berdiri dari posisi.

Tangan Wonwoo meraih lengan Jeonghan tak kalah kasar, dan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk Wonwoo dapatkan setelahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Jihoon," desis Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau," jawab Jeonghan kelewat santai seolah tak mengindahkan cengkeraman Wonwoo yang semakin kencang.

"Lepaskan, atau kupatahkan lenganmu," kata-kata Wonwoo berhasil membuat Jeonghan merinding. Ia masih mengingat sabuk hitam yang dimiliki Wonwoo pada Taeokwondo. Dan Jeonghan cukup tahu apa resiko jika ia tak menurut.

Dengan wajah menahan amarah akhirnya Jeonghan menyerah. Melepaskan tangannya pada rambut Jihoon namun mendorong kuat kepala gadis mungil itu sebelumnya. Jihoon terhuyung kebelakang, hampir saja terjungkal jika Soonyoung tak sigap menangkapnya.

Jihoon tak terima tentu saja. Siapa Jeonghan berani-beraninya menyakiti dirinya? Jihoon bukan tipe gadis yang akan berdiam diri ketika ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya demikian. Maka dengan emosi yang sudah menumpuk dikepala, Jihoon berjalan tergesa kearah Jeonghan dan-

Plak!

Set!

Jihoon menampar keras pipi Jeonghan, pun membalas jambakan pada rambut gadis itu dengan tarikan yang dua kali lebih menyakitkan.

Pekikan kesakitan mengalun setelahnya. Jeonghan yang memiliki rambut panjang tentu memudahkan Jihoon untuk menariknya hingga satu-satu helaian itu terjatuh kelantai.

"Sakit, kan? Jangan kira aku lebih kecil darimu, aku tak akan berani melakukan ini padamu, Yoon Jeonghan! Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan melakukan lebih keras dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Jihoon menarik rambut Jeonghan semakin kuat, entah mengapa Jihoon seperti tak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan ini.

"... Jihoon," lirih Wonwoo mencoba menyadarkan. Wonwoo saja tak menyangka jika Jihoon akan melakukan hal itu pada Jeonghan.

Bukankah selama ini Jihoon begitu dekat dengan Jeonghan? Begitu cepatkah Jihoon membenci gadis itu? Tapi karena apa?

Seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas hanya bisa menganga melihat adegan itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani melerai. Tentu mereka tahu siapa Jihoon dan Jeonghan. Dua gadis yang memiliki sifat keras kepala satu sama lain yang akan berbuat kasar jjika mereka diusik.

"Aku sudah tak tahan melihat tingkahnya selama ini, Wonu-ya. Dia ini perusuh, dan kepalanya harus dibenturkan sesuatu supaya dia sadar."

"Yha! Beraninya kau, Lee Jihoon!" erang Jeonghan sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari kepalanya. Namun bukan Jihoon namanya jika ia menuruti perkataan gadis itu.

Melihat keadaan semakin kacau, akhirnya Soonyoung berinisiatif melerai. Mendekati gadis mungil kemudian menggenggam lengannya lembut.

"Jihoon-ah, lepaskan dia. Kau akan berurusan dengan Guru Kesiswaan jika sampai ada yang melaporkanmu," ingat Soonyoung kalem.

"Persetan!"

"Jihoon-ah, jangan seperti ini, huh? Kau menyakitinya," Seungkwan ikut angkat suara sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari kepala Jeonghan.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum dia minta maaf padaku!"

"Ada apa ini?!"

Sebuah suara mengambil seluruh atensi penghuni kelas. Memecah ketegangan yang sempat tercipta dari kedua siswi didepan sana.

Seungcheol, ketua OSIS merangkap ketua Kesiswaan berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan wajah tegas.

"Oppa..." Wonwoo bergumam lirih sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa firasatnya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekaati Jihoon dan Jeonghan, sempat melirik kearah Wonwoo sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangan pada tangan Jihoon yang masih berada dikepala Jeonghan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jihoon-ah?" suara lelaki itu sedikit mengeram. Seperti terselip kemaran tertahan dipangkal kerongkongannya.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan kepalanya. Supaya dia sadar kalau perlakuannya selama ini salah."

Seolah tak merasa takut, Jihoon membalas perkataan Seungcheol dengan desisan tajam.

Jeonghan masih berusaha melepas tangan Jihoon yang meremas rambutnya begitu kuat, hingga wajah cantik itu memerah menahan tangis.

"Kubilang lepaskan dia," Seungcheol memegang lengan Jihoon kuat.

"Tidak akan."

"Lepaskan, atau tanganmu sendiri yang akan tersakiti,"

Soonyoung menatap tangan Seungcheol yang meremas lengan Jihoon hingga memucat. Seungcheol ini sudah tak waras atau apa sih?

"Kau ini kenapa, hyung?" sahut Soonyoung sembari memegang lengan Seungcheol. Ia tak terima jika Jihoon-nya diperlakukan kasar oleh Seungcheol.

"Diam!"

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau melepaskan lengan Jihoon!"

Seungcheol melirik Soonyoung sekilas, kemudian beralih menatap Jihoon dari samping.

"Kau lihat, kan? Jika tanganmu tak lepas dari kepalanya maka akan semakin banyak lengan yang saling mencengkeram."

Sebenarnya Jihoon masih ingin menjedotkan kepala Jeonghan pada tembok kelas, tapi niatnya harus pupus karena terlalu banyak orang yang ikut campur disini. Lagipula Jihoon masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Soonyoung maupun Seungcheol dalam masalahnya.

Set!

Jihoon melepas tangannya dari kepala Jeonghan, membuat gadis berambut panjang itu meringis.

"Kau sudah berani kasar padaku, huh?" Jeonghan mendorong Jihoon hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya, Yoon Jeonghan!" Wonwoo balas mendorong gadis itu.

"Jangan ikut campur kau, dasar sialan!"

Jeonghan hampir melayangkan pukulan pada Wonwoo jika saja Seungcheol tak berdiri didepan gadis itu. Menghalangi Jeonghan agar tak melakukan tindakan buruk.

Jeonghan mengeram. Ia kesal. Kenapa semua orang membela Wonwoo sialan itu dari pada dirinya?

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menolongmu hari ini. Jadi tunjukkan rasa terimakasihmu padaku," Seunghceol berkata dingin.

"Tapi Oppa... Wonwoo sialan itu su-"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

Seungcheol menekan kalimatnya hingga membuat Jeonghan bungkam.

Sialan, batinnya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan masalah ini pada guru ketertiban, jadi jangan ada yang coba-coba mengulanginya lagi lain kali. Dan kau..." Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo tajam, "...kau berutang penjelasan padaku!" kemudian menggenggam tangan Wonwoo kuat dan menariknya keluar kelas. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada masing-masing kepala disana.

...

...

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, huh? Jauhi mereka, Nu! Kau tak mendengarkanku?!"

Wonwoo meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Seungcheol yang akan terlihat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah.

"Bukan aku yang memulainya."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa pergi, kan? Hindari membuat masalah jika kau masih ingin sekolah disini!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" erangnya, "Aku tidak bisa melihat Jihoon diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jeonghan. Aku cukup tahu bagaimana rasanya disakiti. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan Jeonghan melakukannya pada Jihoon."

"Dan kau akan menjadi bulan-bulan Jeonghan lagi! Kau akan semakin dibenci lagi! Kau akan semakin terjatuh lagi! Pikirkan juga dirimu, Nu!"

Seungcheol berteriak didepan wajah Wonwoo. Ia begitu kesal. Wonwoo tak pernah mendengar ucapannya sama sekali.

Sementara itu Wonwoo hanya diam. Menatap wajah Seungcheol yang begitu keras sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya yang bening mulai berair. Ia takut. Oppa-nya tak pernah membentaknya seperti ini.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Wonwoo, Seugcheol menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf..." lirihnya.

Wonwoo masih diam.

"Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

"Oppa..."

Wonwoo menubruk tubuh Seungcheol dengan pelukan. Melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada perut sang Oppa kemudian terisak pelan.

"Jangan memarahiku... aku takut..."

Hati Seungcheol seperti diiris pisau tajam ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Wonwoo. Begitu jahatnya kah dirinya?

Seungcheol membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Memberi elusan ringan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu, Nu. Kau tak pernah mendengarkan nasehat Oppa," ucapnya kelewat pelan.

"Maaf... Jangan memarahiku lagi. Jangan membenciku... aku tidak mau kehilangan Oppa~" Wonwoo semakin erat memeluk Seungcheol. Meluapkan rasa bersalahnya yang begitu dalam. Sungguh,Wonwoo sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia tak pernah mendengarkan ucapan Seungcheol jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menghela napas lagi. Diam-diam lelaki itu tersenyum ketika merasakan sensasi hangat pada dadanya.

"Kau mau berjanji pada Oppa?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan melakukan hal nakal lagi atau aku tak akan mengangkat telephon tengah malam darimu."

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah Seungcheol lamat-lamat.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengangkat telephonku, nanti aku dipeluk siapa saat tak bisa tidur?" Wonwoo berkata kelewat polos. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan gaya datarnya.

"Makanya kau harus berjanji pada Oppa, em?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, membuat garis senyum diwajah Seungcheol semakin lebar.

"Anak pintar," ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan poni Wonwo.

Tak tahu saja jika ada sepasang mata elang yang menatap tak suka pada mereka.

Mata elang milik Kim Mingyu.

...

...

Soonyoung, lelaki berpipi tembam dengan dua mata sipit berjalan pelan menuju sebuah bangku kayu dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang sekolah. Dua kaleng minuman dingin membuat langkahnya semakin mantap mendekati seorang gadis mungil yang sedang tertunduk disana.

"Ini," ucapnya seraya memberikan satu buah kaleng minuman rasa _strawberry_ pada gadis itu.

Lee Jihoon, sang gadis mungil mendongak, menatap wajah Soonyoung lalu beralih pada kaleng minum bergantian.

"Terimakasih," balasnya setelah menerima kaleng minumnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk dibangku kosong tepat disamping Jihoon.

"Aku terlihat buruk, kan?" Jihoon berkata lirih pun kepalanya yang kembali menunduk membuat Soonyoung menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hari ini aku terlihat seperti monster," lanjutnya dengan kekehan hampa.

"Kata siapa? Tidak kok. Justru kau terlihat keren tadi," Soonyoung mengacungkan jari jempol didepan wajah Jihoon.

"Ish!" Jihoon menampik pelan tangan itu dari depan wajahnya. Soonyoung ini kenapa suka sekali memberinya jempol sih?

"Aku serius, Lee Jihoon. Kau terlihat keren dengan gaya yang seperti itu. Tidak melulu menurut pada Jeonghan yang hanya menjadikanmu boneka untuknya."

Celetukan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon terdiam.

Menyadari hal itu Soonyoung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bodoh sekali dia. Kenapa membahas hal sensitif semacam ini disaat seperti ini?

"Ternyata kau juga menyadarinya, ya?" Jihoon bertanya sembari memainkan kaleng minumnya.

Soonyoung salah tingkah. Bagaimana dirinya harus menjawab?

"Um," angguknya sekali.

Jihoon tersenyum, menatap wajah Soonyoung yang terihat lucu menurutnya.

"Aku juga menyadarinya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku menjatuhkan lumpur dikepala Wonwoo aku sudah menyadarinya. Tapi Jeonghan terlalu berharga bagiku saat itu..."

"...aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo."

"Mungkin aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu. Berada diantara dua sahabat yang membuatmu lupa pada kepribadianmu sendiri. Jujur, saat pertama kali kau berbuat jahat pada Wonwoo aku sempat membencimu. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Jihoon yang kukenal sebelumnya..."

"...tapi beberapa hari terakhir aku merasa jika kau sudah mulai berubah. Aku juga melihat kau tak bersama Jeonghan lagi. Jadi aku tak membencimu seperti dulu," Soonyoung berkata kelewat tenang.

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya pelan, "Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak sedang menjadi _stalker_ ku, kan?" Jihoon memicing, memberi tatapan curiga pada lelaki yang sama sipit dengannya.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Boleh apanya?"

"Menjadi _stalker_ mu, hehe..."

"Lakukan, dan aku akan memukulmu setiap hari!" Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah Soonyoung dengan raut yang dibuat galak.

"Dengan tangan sekecil ini?" Soonyoung menunjuk tangan Jihoon.

"Yha! Kecil-kecil begini tanganku kuat, tahu!" belanya.

"Tidak percaya."

Bugh!

"Arrgh! Kenapa kau memukulku~" Soonyoung meringis, mengelus lengannya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau mengatai tanganku yang kecil ini?" Jihoon berucap bangga.

"Ish, jahat sekali..." gerutuan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tertawa lebar. Bahkan matanya yang sudah sipit semakin hilang ditelan pipi kemerahannya yang lucu. Soonyoung jadi merasa bahagia karena Jihoon tertawa karena ulahnya.

"Um... Hoon-ie, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung begitu tawa Jihoon mereda.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah memiliki teman bernama Jisoo sebelumnya?"

Jihoon nampak berpikir, "Jisoo? Um... Hong Jisoo?"

Soonyoung melebarkan matanya lalu mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Hong Jisoo. Kau mengenalnya?"

Kali ini Jihoon yang mengangguk, "Kami berteman saat di Junior High School. Dia pindahan dari Amerika waktu itu. Tapi... kenapa kau menanyakan Jisoo Oppa?"

"Apa kau mengenalnya sebaik kau mengenal Wonwoo?"

"Tentu saja. Jisoo Oppa dan Wonwoo itu saudara sepupu. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama saat libur sekolah," Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya begitu melihat wajah Soonyoung yang semakin berbinar, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya senang sekali mengetahui aku mengenal Jisoo Oppa?"

"Huh? Ahh... tidak," jawab Soonyoung gugup, "Um... Jihoon-ah, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

...

...

"Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo mendongak begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Begitu matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri didepannya, Wonwoo langsung memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?" Mingyu bertanya ragu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Aku sibuk,"

Set!

Mingyu menggenggam lengan Wonwoo, menghentikan langkah gadis itu yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Hanya sebentar,"

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu. Mata yang dalam dan begitu tenang.

"Katakan," ucapnya setelah beberapa detik hanya terdiam.

Mingyu menghela napas sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dibangku perpustakaan tepat didepan Wonwoo. Mingyu tampak ragu dan itu membuat dahi Wonwoo berkerut.

"Kau tak ingin mengunjungi Ayahmu?"

Wonwoo menatap tajam namun masih dengan wajah datar andalannya. Ia tak begitu suka jika ada yang membahas Ayahnya. Termasuk Mingyu sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Ayahku?" tanya gadis itu tanpa tekanan.

Mingyu nampak merubah ekspresinya, "Apa kau masih begitu membenciku?"

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tak bisakah kau mencoba memaafkanku?"

"Haruskah?"

"Wonu-ya-"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kim Mingyu. Itu menjijikkan," datarnya.

Mingyu kembali menghela napas. Kali ini sedikit lebih berat. Mingyu tahu, pasti sulit memaafkannya. Tapi tak bisakah Wonwoo mencobanya sekali saja?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi kenapa kau harus membenciku juga?" lirihnya.

"Karena kau anak Ayahmu."

"Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Seandainya kau tahu jika aku tak ingin menjadi anak dari Ayahku."

"Sepertinya kau membahas hal tak penting, Kim Mingyu." cecar Wonwoo sinis.

"Ijinkan aku membayar semuanya."

Wonwoo diam.

"...aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku juga tersiksa..."

Suasana perpustakaan terasa begitu hampa seketika. Raut senja perlahan menyapa, menimbulkan gaungan suara yang memantul dari celah-celak rak besar disudut ruangan.

"...aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup dengan baik sejak kejadian itu."

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Kau membahas hal yang sedang tak ingin kudengar," Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah melewati lorong diantara rak besar sambil menundukkan kepala.

Set!

Wonwoo berbalik, merasakan tubuhnya terhimpit oleh tubuh seorang lelaki tinggi yang mengukungnya disana. Menciptakan suasana hening ketika kedua iris itu bertemu.

"Aku mohon..."

"...jangan lagi membuat jarak diantara kita, Wonu-ya. Aku tahu bagaimana terlukanya hatimu sejak saat itu. Aku tahu betapa brengseknya aku karena tak bisa menjagamu waktu itu. Aku minta maaf..."

Hening.

Wonwoo tak ingin membalas. Namun ia terlalu lelah sekedar untuk mengingatnya.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku begitu besar. Tapi tak bisakah kau memberi satu kesempatan untukku?"

Mingyu menatap bening mata Wonwoo. Menatapnya dalam seolah ingin menyalurkan segala perasaan bersalahnya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin hubungannya dengan Wonwoo kembali seperti dulu. Tak ada jarak dan tak benci.

"Aku sudah terluka, Gyu... Lukanya sudah terlalu dalam. Meskipun kau datang dan membawa plester besar, itu tidak akan bisa menutupnya dengan sempurna."

Mingyu tahu jika mata Wonwoo mulai berair. Gadis itu menahan isakannya begitu keras hingga bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tak ingin membencimu, sungguh. Tapi aku takut terluka lagi.." mata Mingyu yang memancarkan ketulusan nyatanya dapat membuat Wonwoo jujur pada perasaannya sendiri

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya. Aku akan memegang tanganmu kembali. Seperti ini," Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo lembut. Memberikan sentuhan pelan sarat akan keyakinan.

Wonwoo menatap tautan tangan mereka, kemudian menggeleng.

"Maaf..."

Cup!

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat, membuat mata gadis itu melebar pun pipi pucatnya memerah secara perlahan.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, um?"

"Ka-kau..."

Cup!

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Mingyu tersenyum singkat. Ia masih terlalu hapal dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Ap-apa yang kau-"

Cup!

"Beri aku kesempatan, dan kita lewati bersama-sama. Aku berjanji padamu akan menjadi yang terbaik setelah ini," Mingyu keras kepala.

"T-tapi-"

Cup!

"Yha!"

"Benarkan? Kau memerah. Kau masih begitu mencintaiku, Wonu-ya..." Mingyu mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"...jangan membohongi perasaanmu lagi. Maka aku berjanji akan membawa Ayahmu kembali pulang."

Wonwoo tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Mingyu. Namun ada satu ruang dihatinya yang terasa hangat. Mingyu memintanya kembali? Jujur, Wonwoo senang meskipun terselip ragu disana. Dan senyum tulus Mingyu entah mengapa membuat Wonwoo luluh juga. Mungkin memang saatnya Wonwoo kembali membuka hati. Toh, selama ini Wonwoo memang membutuhkan Mingyu. Apa salahnya jika ia mencoba.

...

...

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Seokmin ketika lelaki pemilik senyum matahari itu duduk dikarpet bulu dikamar Mingyu.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi yang akan membuat kalian merinding," jawab Soonyoung kelewat semangat.

"Huh?"

"Lihat ini," Soonyoung memberikan selembar kertas pada Seokmin dan Mingyu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, merasa bangga atas penemuan besar yang ia lakukan.

"Apa ini?" Seokmin menerima kertas itu kemudian membaca beberapa tulisan yang ada disana.

"Seharian aku mencari informasi dari beberapa sumber, dan aku mendapatkan itu."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, Soonyoung ini kalau bicara kadang-kadang tak jelas.

Drrt... Drrt...

Mingyu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja begitu tahu ponselnya bergetar. Menggeser kunci tombol dan mengerut ketika sebuah pesan terpampang disana.

 _From : Jihoon_

 _Soonyoung sudah menceritakannya padaku, dan aku bersyukur bahwa kau benar-benar bekerja keras selama ini. Aku memberikan rumusan yang sudah kubuat bersama Seungcheol Oppa dan menuliskannya dikertas._

.

Sontak Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau mendapatkan ini dari Jihoon?"

"What?" Seokmin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

Soonyoung nyengir lebar, kemudian mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Astaga! Kau ini benar-benar ingin menjadi detektif atau apa sih?" Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Soonyoung benar-benar hebat. Bisa mendapatkan informasi lengkap hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Daebak!

"Tapi... apa ini maksudnya?" Mingyu bertanya setelah mengamati tulisan disana dengan seksama.

"Ish! Kenapa kau mendadak bodoh sih, Kim. Sini!" Soonyoung sok pintar. Baru mendapatkan selembar kertas saja sudah berani-beraninya mengatai Mingyu bodoh. Bukankah selama ini yang sering mendapat nilai buruk itu si Soonyoung sendiri?

"Dengar, disini tertulis kalimat _'Melukai tanpa pisau, menembak tanpa handgun?'_ , menurutmu apa artinya?"

"Em... menurutku seperti seseorang yang berhianat?" Seokmin menyahut.

"Tepat!" Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jihoon bilang, Ayahnya Wonwoo sempat membahas tentang kuncir rambut saat Jihoon berkunjung. Lihat ini," Soonyoung menunjukkan sebaris tulisan dengan beberapa coretan dan tanda panah kesana kemari.

"...Gyeongsang-Busan. Aku yakin itu _spoiler_ nya. Dan kalimat ini, pita biru yang dikenakan Jihoon, kucir dua Seungkwan, dan rambut kepang Jeonghan, itu adalah kata yang berhubungan dengan kalimat pertama,"

"Tunggu... aku semakin tak mengerti," Seokmin menggaruk pipi yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

Soonyoung menghela napas panjang. Teman-temannya ini kenapa mendadak bodoh sih?

"Jadi begini, Paman Jeon itu adalah seorang Jenderal besar Korea Selatan,kan? Sudah barang tentu segala perkataannya memiliki rahasia tersendiri agar tak mudah ditebak oleh musuh. Kalian ingat, setiap kali Jeonghan bertanya tentang Ayahnya, Paman Jeon selalu mengalihkan perkataan. Aku rasa itu bukan sebuah pengalihan tapi sebuah kalimat konotasi..."

Hening.

"...Pita biru. Jika dihubungkan dengan kalimat pertama," Soonyoung menunjukkan tanda panah yang mengarah pada tulisan Gyeongsang, "Itu adalah tempat yang memiliki laut. Bukankah Busan adalah kota yang identik dengan laut dan pantai? Dan warna air lautnya biru."

Mingyu berusaha mencerna perkataan Soonyoung. Kemudian menunjuk pada arah panah yang berada dibawah telunjuk lelaki berpipi tembam itu.

"Lalu ini?"

Soonyoung dan Seokmin mengarahkan pandangan pada telunjuk Mingyu.

"Kucir dua dan kepang panjang? Apa maksudnya?" Seokmin mengernyit.

"Oke, akan kujelaskan. Jadi, pita biru yang dimaksud adalah tempat 'orang' itu berada. Kucir dua dan kepang panjang adalah istilah lain. Kalian pernah mendengar ada nama jalan berkelok didaerah Busan kan?" Seokmin dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"...disitu _point_ -nya. Kepang panjang diistilahkan sebagai jalan, dan kucir dua adalah letak rumahnya. Jadi jika disimpulkan 'orang' itu berada di Busan, tinggal disekitar jalan berkelok pinggir pantai, rumah nomor dua dari arah laut."

Mingyu masih mencoba menyerap kalimat yang diucapkan Soonyoung, sementara Seokmin kembali menggaruk pipinya.

"Astaga, kalian masih belum mengerti apa maksudku?" Soonyoung melotot tak percaya.

Mingyu dan Seokmin menggeleng bersama.

"Kalian makan apa sih hari ini?" omelnya.

"Tu-tunggu... itu artinya..." Seokmin menjeda kalimatnya. Sepertinya lelaki kuda ini sudah mulai paham dengan perkataan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

"...itu artinya Ayah Jeonghan masih hidup. Dia tinggal di Busan sekarang."

...

...

TBC

...

Jeng...jeengg...

Hayoloh, bener gak nih Ayah Jeonghan masih hidup?

Gimana kalau Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sampai tahu?

Kira-kira Wonwoo akan bereaksi seperti apa?

Itu ada di chapter depan, ya :D

Maaf terlalu lama Update. Semoga chap ini mengobati rasa rindu kalian sama Pantomime, kkk~

Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi Pantomime Ending. Saya tidak mau ambil banyak chapter karena masih banyak Fic saya yang terlantar :'(

Btw, kalian sudah vote Seventeen di Mnet Asian Music Award belum?

Bangga banget kan ya pas tau Sebong dijajarin sama EXO, BTS, Got7, dan kawan-kawan buat jadi 'rival'nya kkk...

Itu artinya nama SEVENTEEN sudah sangat diperhitungkan loh. Karena saya Multi fandom (saya EXO-L dan Carat juga) jadi saya sedang dirundung kegelisahan(?). Intinya sih, tetep dukung mereka aja apapun nanti hasilnya /malah curhat kkk...

Btw(2), Terimakasih review nya di chapter kemarin. Banyak yang penasaran sama Bang Deka ternyata, dan chap ini saya bikin kalian penasaran lagi muehehe...

Selamat malam Mingyu...

Salam sayang, JongSoo :v


	7. Chapter 7

Ps : Chapter ini berisi tentang konflik dan pemecahan masalahnya. Jadi tidak akan banyak momen couple (meanie maupun soonhoon) sepanjang jalan cerita.

Pss : Alur kelewat cepat, harap diantisipasi.

...

 **PANTOMIME**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Angst, OC, GS!**

...

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

...

 **Present**

...

Enjoy!

...

Preview

"Astaga, kalian masih belum mengerti apa maksudku?" Soonyoung melotot tak percaya.

Mingyu dan Seokmin menggeleng bersama.

"Kalian makan apa sih hari ini?" omelnya.

"Tu-tunggu... apa itu artinya..." Seokmin menjeda kalimatnya. Sepertinya lelaki kuda ini sudah mulai paham dengan perkataan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

"...itu artinya Ayah Jeonghan masih hidup. Dia tinggal di Busan sekarang."

...

"Apa kau sudah gila?! " Seokmin mengeplak kepala Soonyoung.

"Yha! kenapa kau memukulku!" Soonyoung mengelus belakang kepala yang terasa berdenyut. Si kuda ini kalau memukul kenapa harus pakai tenaga sih?

"Karena otakmu sudah tidak pada tempatnya."

"Yha... aku berbicara sesuai fakta," belanya.

"Fakta apanya? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ayah Jeonghan masih hidup? Jika ada yang dengar kau berkesimpulan tanpa alasan, kau akan berada dalam masalah besar Kwon marmut Soonyoung!" Seokmin berkata menggebu.

"Siapa bilang aku berbicara tanpa alasan? Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kalau benar Ayah Jeonghan sudah mati lalu dimana mayatnya? Atau paling tidak polisi akan menemukan sisa tulang belulangnya jika tubuhnya sudah membusuk. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada jejak apapun."

Seokmin dan juga Mingyu terdiam setelahnya. Kesimpulan Soonyoung memang ada benarnya. Jika memang Ayah Jeonghan sudah mati paling tidak polisi akan menemukan dimana mayatnya berada. Tapi kalau memang masih hidup kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaannya?

"Apa kau yakin?"

Mingyu bertanya setelah beberapa saat hanya terisi keheningan diantara mereka.

Soonyoung menghela napas lelah, "Harus berapa kali kubilang, aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin dengan ini."

Mingyu dan Seokmin saling bertukar tatapan.

"Lalu ini... ," Seokmin menunjuk pada bagian kertas paling bawah. Terdapat tanda panah dan juga tulisan bertinta merah," _Blackpack, Diamondserce 1706,_ apa maksudnya?"

"Aku juga masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan lelaki bernama Jisoo itu."

Soonyoung menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari Jisoo."

Mingyu menyela.

"Bisa saja, tapi kita harus membawa Wonwoo dalam kasus ini."

"Kau gila!"

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengataiku gila hari ini, Lee kuda Seokmin?!"

"Kau itu lama-lama memang semakin gila. Mana mungkin kita mengajak Wonwoo? Kau tahu kan, Wonwoo itu memiliki trauma besar dengan tempat itu?"

Mingyu menatap kosong lembaran kertas yang ada didepannya. Kalimat Seokmin entah mengapa begitu menusuk dadanya.

"Ish! Kalau kita tidak mengajak Wonwoo masalah hanya akan terfokus pada teori, bodoh! Lagipula Jisoo kan sepupu Wonwoo. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Lagi-lagi Seokmin dibuat bungkam. Benar juga kata Soonyoung.

"Aku akan bicarakan masalah ini pada Wonwoo. Semoga dia mau mendengar."

Dan kalimat Mingyu mengakhiri sesi debat diantara ketiganya. Pemikiran-pemikiran yang diluar dugaan sedikit banyak merusak sisi harmonis diantara mereka, terganti suasana tegang yang melelahkan.

"Ya... semoga saja."

...

...

"Wonu-ya..." Wonwoo mendongak, mengabaikan lembaran kertas yang ia gores dengan tinta hitam beberapa detik yang lalu.

"...bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Kerutan tercipta di kening sang gadis manis.

"Haruskah?"

...

...

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Um."

Mata gadis itu mengedar. Senyum tipis terpatri disudut bibirnya.

"Sini..." Mingyu menepuk kursi kayu disebelahnya, memberi tanda pada Wonwoo agar mau duduk disana.

Sang gadis manis mendekat. Sedikit ragu, namun ia memilih duduk juga.

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan mata untuk menikmati hangatnya matahari musim gugur kali ini. Helaian rambut tipisnya bergoyang seirama angin, menjadikan wajah manis Wonwoo berlipat menjadi beribu-ribu kali.

Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo-nya masih sama.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakan tempat ini," Wonwoo berkata tepat setelah membuka mata.

"Mana mungkin..."

Wonwoo balas senyum kemudian kembali menatap hamparan padang rumput hijau dari atas atap gedung itu.

"Wonu-ya..."

Wonwoo tatap mata Mingyu. Ada keraguan disana. Wonwoo melihatnya.

"...bisakah aku memulainya?"

Kening gadis itu mengkerut. Mingyu membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Memulai?"

"Menebus kesalahanku."

Wonwoo memudarkan senyumnya. Entah mengapa mendengar Mingyu membahas hal itu membuat dadanya sakit. Memang benar, beberapa hari yang lalu Mingyu berjanji untuk menebus kesalahan yang sebenarnya bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga rasa marah itu masih sering muncul ketika tak sengaja ada yang membahasnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan caranya?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Jisoo. Kau mengenalnya, bukan?"

Wonwoo pasang wajah datar.

Jisoo...

Satu nama yang sudah lama tak pernah Wonwoo sebut.

Wonwoo menunduk, rautnya pun berubah.

"Kau sudah mencari sampai sejauh ini rupanya..."

"...kau tahu Jisoo sampai dimana?" Wonwoo balas tatap Mingyu. Tajam.

"Kau menghawatirkan sesuatu?" bukannya menjawab, Mingyu justru bertanya.

Jeda.

Cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

"Tidak."

"Kau takut?"

"..."

"Wonu-ya..."

"Jangan libatkan Oppaku."

Wonwoo berkata lirih. Matanya memancarkan permohonan yang entah mengapa membuat Mingyu semakin bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Wonwoo seolah begitu melindunginya?

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, mengelusnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa sesuatu penah terjadi pada Jisoo?"

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

Keheningan tercipta setelahnya.

Mingyu tak pernah tahu jika Wonwoo memiliki ketakutan seperti ini. Sebenarnya siapa Jisoo?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan membayar semuanya. Aku tak akan bisa melewatkan satu incipun dari akar yang menyebabkan masalah ini tumbuh, Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo diam.

"... Soonyoung sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang Jisoo."

Seperti terpanggil, Wonwoo refleks menoleh. Memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang mencari sesuatu pada saku celananya.

"Ini adalah salah satunya."

Selembar kertas dihadapkan didepan mata Wonwoo.

"Apa itu?"

"Beberapa informasi mengenai kasus ini."

Singkat.

"Aku, Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon akan ke Busan besok. Mencari tahu dimana letak alamat dan tempat yang tertulis disana."

"Jihoon?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Jihoon juga membantuku mencaritahu siapa itu Jisoo."

"Kalian bekerja dibelakangku?"

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa kau melibatkan Jihoon?"

Wonwoo meraih kertas itu, membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana dengan seksama. Terlalu banyak tanda panah bertinta merah dimana-mana.

"Karena Jihoon yang mengusulkannya."

"Apa?"

Wonwoo hentikan acara bacanya.

"Karena Jihoon menangkap hal aneh dari Ayahmu... mengenai keterangannya tentang Ayah Jeonghan..."

Deg!

Sebuah rongga didalam dada Wonwoo didobrak mendadak. Sakit, pun luka seketika dibuat menganga.

"... Jihoon bilang Ayahmu memiliki banyak kalimat yang sedikit rumit. Jihoon merumuskan beberapa kalimatnya, dan entah dari mana otak Jihoon dan otak Soonyoung bertemu hingga mereka memecahkan teori ini."

Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Teori?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya secara detile sekarang. Aku mengajakmu kemari karena aku ingin memintamu ikut dalam misi kali ini, Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo kembali diam. Tatap mata Mingyu lamat-lamat.

"Jika kau mau memberikan informasi mengenai Jisoo dan mendapatkan keterangan darinya, bukan hanya kasus ini yang akan terpecahkan, bahkan kita bisa mengeluarkan Ayahmu dari penjara."

Wonwoo menangkap masud Mingyu, bahkan dari mata lelaki itu tak ada satu keraguanpun tertera.

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo begitu ingin membantu Mingyu, atau lebih tepatnya membantu memecahkan masalahnya. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya bisa diam meskipun pada dasarnya Wonwoo mengetahui rahasia dibalik ini semua. Keterlibatan Ayahnya, topeng Ayah Mingyu, bahkan rahasia yang disembunyikan Ayah Jeonghan. Namun ketika kelebat ingatan mengenai tragedi waktu itu datang, Wonwoo mematung. Wonwoo lebih memilih diam dari pada harus membuka lukanya.

Ia pun sadar, mengorbankan Ayahnya dalam kasus ini adalah salah. Tapi apa yang bisa ia dilakukan? Wonwoo hanyalah gadis biasa. Gadis yang berusia 16 tahun kala itu. Jangankan untuk melawan mereka, untuk membuang rasa traumanya saja begitu sulit.

Wonwoo sudah tertekan sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo harus pintar menjaga diri. Wonwoo sudah sangat tak nyaman ketika orang-orang berpakaian hitam terus saja mengawasi atas perintah Ayahnya. Jauh didalam hati, Wonwoo merasa takut. Menjadi anak seorang Jenderal besar begitu menakutkan. Mungkin akan terlihat baik-baik saja diluar, namun Wonwoo memiliki perasaan lain ketika teman-temannya memandang sebelah mata. Mereka tak mau mendekati Wonwoo begitu tahu siapa dirinya. Hanya Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Mingyu, yang tak pernah melewatkan Wonwoo bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang, menatap kedua tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Mingyu.

"Aku ikut."

Dengan ucapan itu Mingyu tersenyum lega.

Tak tahu saja, jika sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang tengah mengamati mereka. Dengan mata penuh amarah, pun kepalan tangan disisi tubuhnya.

...

...

Berganti hari...

Mingyu benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Menjemput Wonwoo beserta 'geng dadakan' yang mereka bentuk setelah perdebatan yang menjengkelkan. Jihoon, Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu, ditambah Wonwoo, total ada 5 orang.

Mereka membahas tentang tanda-tanda yang ada dikertas itu sebelumnya. Memberi pengertian pada Wonwoo agar gadis itu paham akan maksud dan tujuan mereka pergi ke Busan. Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkan apapun, termasuk jika kemungkinan terburuk mereka terima.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kalian akur kembali." Jihoon memecah keheningan setelah beberapa lama hanya ada keheningan.

Mingyu yang berada dibalik kemudi melirik dari kaca spion diatasnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya Mingyu itu tak benar-benar menjauhi Wonwoo, dia hanya gengsi saja memulai kembali," Soonyoung nyeletuk.

"Yha!" itu Mingyu yang teriak.

"Apa? Memang benar kan?"

"Ish!"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Tipis sekali.

"Wonu-ya..." Seokmin menoleh kebelakang, kearah Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo menatap Seokmin penuh tanya.

"...Aku dengar Jisoo adalah sepupumu."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau tak sekalipun menemuinya sejak kejadian satu tahun lalu?"

Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang berada satu tempat duduk dengan Wonwoo menoleh, menangkap ekspresi yang tak tertebak disana. Mingyu melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Aku memiliki alasan lain."

"Alasan?"

Seokmin kepo.

"Jisoo Oppa menjauhiku..."

Hening.

"Dia bilang bahwa dirinya berbahaya. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi setelah itu Jisoo Opaa benar-benar tak menemuiku sema sekali."

Seokmin jadi merasa tak enak hati sudah bertanya seperti itu.

"Maaf..."

"Tak apa..."

Jeda.

"...Ini memang sedikit sulit. Tapi aku percaya pada kalian."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar kalimat Wonwoo. Ia tak menyangka sekaligus bersyukur mengetahui Wonwoo sudah mulai mau membuka dirinya.

...

...

"Disana."

Wonwoo menunjuk satu bangunan bercat hijau. Mingyu membuat pelan laju mobilnya, kemudian berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar dengan pagar besi yang mengelilinginya.

Mereka segera turun. Menghiraukan cuaca mendung yang perlahan datang.

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali?" Soonyoung celingukan.

"Entahlah." Mingyu menyahut.

"Disini memang selalu sepi." ucap Wonwoo sembari berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang.

Jihoon mengekor dari belakang, sementara Mingyu mengawasi dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

Mingyu rasa suasananya sedikit aneh mengingat mereka tengah berada di Busan. Memang benar, lokasinya dekat pegunungan dan pantai, tapi bukankah ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran kota sebesar ini?

"Kalian merasakan sesuatu?" Soonyoung berbisik, mengalihkan perhatian Seokmin yang tengah memandang sekeliling.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi sedari tadi," lelaki uda itu bergidik.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan mengikuti arah Seokmin. Dan dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Bisa saja tempat ini memang ada sesuatunya," Mingyu peringati. Kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

...

...

Tok... Tok...

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu coklat didepannya.

Hening.

Tok... Tok..

Cukup lama mereka menunggu.

"Apa rumah ini sudah tak dihuni lagi?" Jihoon menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, siapa tahu dirinya melihat seseorang didalam.

"Entahlah... aku sudah lama tak..."

"Wonwoo?"

Semua mata mencari sumber suara.

Seorang lelaki tinggi. Memakai hodie warna abu-abu, dengan beberapa bungkus tas belanja ditangannya.

"Op-pa..."

Seketika pertanyaan muncul dikepala 3 manusia yang ada disana-kecuali Jihoon.

Dia kah yang bernama Jisoo?

...

...

"Apa kau tak memiliki waktu tidur yang baik? Mengapa ada mata panda dibawah kelopakmu?"

Lelaki bernama Jisoo itu bertanya setelah meletakkan beberapa kue juga minuman dingin diatas meja. Duduk disofa tunggal yang berada paling ujung, lalu mengarahkan tatapan pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut.

"Oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Jihoon menyela begitu membaca raut Wonwoo yang berubah. Sementara itu, 3 teman laki-lakinya terlihat mengkerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa suasananya begitu kaku?

Jisoo mengangguk, "Aku baik. Seperti yang kalian lihat."

"Syukurlah."

Hening kembali menyelimuti..

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi setelahnya.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung menatap lelaki bernama Jisoo itu penuh perhatian. Mereka bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa lelaki berwajah sekalem Jisoo bisa terlibat dalam masalah sebesar itu? Ah... atau mungkin Jisoo hanya dijadikan alat?

"Katakan, apa yang membuat kalian datang menemuiku?"

Sontak kelima manusia itu menatap. Ternyata Jisoo bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

Wonwoo menghela napas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Jisoo tergelak.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ayahku, kan Oppa?"

Soonyoung menangkap raut Jisoo yang berubah. Ia dapat mengerti dengan baik bagaimana rasa gugup tengah melingkupi lelaki itu. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Jisoo mengetahui sesuatu.

Soonyoung berinisiatif mengeluarkan lembar kertas yang sebelumnya mereka tunjukkan pada Wonwoo kemudian menunjukkannya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo mengambil kertas itu lalu mengamati rentetan tulisan disana. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Jisoo melayangkan tatapan pada lima remaja yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apakah Paman Yoon masih hidup atau tidak, karena memang sejauh ini tak pernah ada bukti mengenai kematiannya," Jisoo berucap.

"Jadi kau juga tak tahu?" Mingyu bertanya kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Ini aneh. Bukankah kau berada ditempat yang sama tepat sehari sebelum Wonwoo diculik? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu," Seokmin masih penasaran.

"Aku memang ada disana," Jisoo mengingat-ingat.

"...malam itu Ayahku menyuruhku datang menemui Paman Kim dan Paman Yoon disebuah kedai karena Ayahku berhalangan datang. Mereka menanyakan tentang lembaran surat yang dititipkan Ayahku padaku. Setelah aku menyerahkan surat itu mereka buru-buru pergi."

"Surat?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu surat apa itu?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

"Eung... sepertinya surat bisnis. Aku kurang tahu apa isinya karena surat itu terbungkus amplop."

Soonyoung mengetukkan jari dipinggiran sofa. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Bukankah Ayah Wonwoo seorang Jenderal, mengapa beliau bisa tersangkut masalah dengan para pebisnis?

"Wonu-ya..."

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung begitu lelaki marmut itu memanggil.

"...apa kau tahu jika Ayahmu memiliki bisnis diluar pekerjaannya sebagai Jenderal polisi?"

Wonwoo merubah rautnya, mencoba mengingat.

"Setahuku tidak. Ayah hanya menggeluti pekerjaannya saja tanpa memiliki bisnis apapun."

"Bukankah ini aneh?" tepat setelah jawaban Wonwoo berakhir Soonyoung kembali berucap, "Jika Ayah Wonwoo tak memiliki bisnis apapun, maka pertanyaan yang seharusnya muncul adalah 'mengapa Ayah Wonwoo bisa berurusan dengan para pebisnis seperti Paman Kim dan Paman Yoon selama jabatan masih ada dipundaknya?'"

Kelima orang yang ada disana dibuat berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung benar. Kenapa mereka tak terpikirkan sampai kesana?

"Jadi menurutmu memang ada maksud lain dibalik ini semua?" Seokmin memastikan.

Soonyoung mengangguk mantab.

"Tapi yang membuat pikiranku berbeda dengan Soonyoung adalah tentang ini, apa Oppa tahu maksudnya?" Jihoon menyela begitu rasa penasaran memuncak dari dadanya. Menunjuk satu tulisan yang berada dibarisan paling bawah.

Jisoo mengamati tulisan bertinta merah itu lamat-lamat.

" _Blackpack, Diamondserce 1706,_ sepertinya aku mengenali tulisan ini."

Semua mata tertuju pada Jisoo.

"... Ikuti aku."

Jisoo beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah pelan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan 5 orang yang mengekor dibelakang.

Lelaki manis itu membuka salah satu lemari besar yang terletak diujung ruangan. Lemari berplitur coklat dengan ukiran rumit disetiap sisinya.

"Aku rasa maksud dari tulisan itu adalah ini."

Jisoo memberi celah pada lima orang lainnya untuk mengamati isi lemari. Sebuah Brangkas.

Soonyoung mendekat, mengamati brangkas besi berwarna abu-abu itu lamat-lamat. Menyentuh setiap sisinya, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu disana.

"Blackpack Diamonserce," Soonyoung bergumam, "... adalah merk dari brangkas."

"Apa?"

"Lihat."

Soonyoung menunjuk tulisan kecil disisi kiri brangkas.

"Astaga!" Seokmin heboh.

"Jadi..."

Klik!

Belum sempat Seokmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Soonyoung sudah lebih dulu menemukan kunci passwordnya.

"1706, tidak salah lagi."

Wonwoo terdiam begitu brangkas terbuka. Mendapati banyak sekali kertas berkas yang tersimpan didalamnya.

Mingyu mendekati brangkas, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas kemudian membaca isinya. Lelaki tan itu mematung begitu melihat kertas-kertas itu berisi logo perusahaan juga tanda tangan Ayahnya. Tak salah lagi, Ayahnya memang terlibat didalam kasus serumit ini.

...

...

Keadaan didalam mobil begitu lengang. Tak ada percakapan apapun setelah satu fakta terungkap. Soonyoung memiliki analisis yang hampir tepat dan sempurna. Analisis mengenai latar belakang kejadian ini.

Fakta bahwa ternyata Ayah Mingyu dan Ayah Jeonghan menjebak dan memanfaatkan Ayah Wonwoo. Menghubungkan Jabatan Ayah Wonwoo sebagai Jenderal besar Korea selatan dengan bisnis yang tengah dijalankan Paman Kim. Jenderal kepolisian, mengurus segala sesuatu tentang lajur perjalanan keamanan negara, dimanfaatkan untuk membatu Paman Kim dan Paman Yoon menyelundupkan barang-barang terlarang sebagai bisnisnya.

Tak ada yang menyangka.

Termasuk Mingyu sendiri.

...

...

Jihoon menyentuh tangan Wonwoo begitu mereka memasuki kawasan yang sedikit gelap. Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan Wonwoo menemukan ketakutannya.

Mingyu menghentikan mobil tepat didepan sebuah gedung besar. Gedung yang sepertinya lama tak terpakai. Gedung yang berada disekitar jalan berkelok, dekat laut, dan berada dinomor dua dari arah pantai. Persis seperti yang Soonyoung tebak.

"Wonu-ya... kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Jihoon bertanya ketika ia rasa tangan Wonwoo semakin dingin. Mata gadis itu memerah, pun tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba.

Kelebatan didalam kepala Wonwoo muncul tanpa diperintah. Gadis itu masih begitu hafal dengan aroma serta rupa gedung yang ada didepannya. Gedung yang mencetak sejarah luar biasa dimasa remajanya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut masuk jika takut." Mingyu datang, mengambil alih tangan Wonwoo dari Jihoon kemudian menyentuhnya lembut.

Wonwoo menatap tangan Mingyu, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku tetap ikut."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," Mingyu berucap lembut, mencoba membujuk Wonwoo jika memang dirasanya tak memungkinkan.

"Aku sudah terlibat sejauh ini, dan aku harus memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Merasa tak tega sebenarnya. Wonwoo bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin. Yang namanya trauma pasti sulit diatasi.

Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo sedang berusaha keras melawan rasa takutnya. Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo menahan keras air matanya. Bayangan bagaimana dirinya disiksa hingga penuh luka, dipaksa berucap meskipun dirinya tak tahu apa-apa. Dan berusaha menjadi kuat walau berat.

Mingyu mengelus pucuk kepala Wonwoo pelan, "Bilang padaku jika kau merasa tak bisa melanjutkannya."

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian memilih kembali berjalan, mengikuti Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang sudah jauh didepan.

Mereka berjalan pelan, melewati jalan setapak penuh rumput liar yang menghubungkannya ke gedung tua itu. Jihoon menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, seolah ingin melindungi Wonwoo apabila terjadi hal diluar dugaan. Sementara Mingyu berjalan paling belakang. Mengawasi dua gadis mungil yang ada didepannya. Suasana yang mulai gelap membuat mereka harus ekstra hati-hati. Sebab yang mereka cari tahu keberadaannya bukan orang biasa.

"Berhenti..." Soonyoung yang berada dibarisan paling depan berbisik pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokmin, balas berbisik.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan tempat ini."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudah sejak tadi, aku merasakan ada yang sedang mengawasi kita."

Seokmin menelan ludah susah payah, "Apa kubilang, aku bahkan sudah merasakannya sejak dirumah Jisoo."

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Bukankah Jisoo bilang bahwa tempat ini sudah bersih dari hal-hal semacam agensi-agensi rahasia?" Mingyu yang mendengar perdebatan kecil dua makluk paling depan itu kemudian berucap.

Memang benar sih, tapi mana tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula ucapan Jisoo belum tentu bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya. Bukankah dia orang yang baru mereka kenal? Kecuali Wonwoo dan Jihoon tentu saja.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percaya padaku."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonwoo. Gadis manis itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

"Eung... baiklah."

Soonyoung menjawab. Meskipun sedikit ragu, iapun memulai kembali langkahnya.

Didepan mata mereka kini terpampang sebuah pintu besar, terbuat dari besi dan sudah berkarat. Cat-cat tembok terkelupas, beberapa retakan menghiasi disana-sini. Begitu menggambarkan betapa lamanya tempat ini tak dihuni.

Mingyu menyentuh ujung pintu, sedikit mendorong agar pintu besi terbuka.

Suara decitan begitu keras terdengar. Lampu-lampu temaram menyapa setelahnya. Gedungnya besar, ada beberapa sekat yang mereka duga untuk menghubungkan ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainnya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

Aroma ini...

Masih terasa sama.

"Wonu-ya..."

Jihoon menyentuh pundak Wonwoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja," senyum paksa terlukis dari belah bibirnya.

"Siapa?!"

Kelima remaja itu menegang begitu mendengar suara seorang lelaki dari dalam.

Mingyu panik, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat. Takut jika Wonwoo-nya berubah pikiran.

Soonyoung beralih kebelakang, mendekati Jihoon.

Sementara Seokmin berdiri paling depan. Lelaki kuda itu sudah berjanji sebelumnya, jika sesuatu tak terduga terjadi maka dirinya yang akan berdiri dibarisan paling depan. Ya, setidaknya rasa tanggung jawab dan kepemimpinan yang diturunkan dari Ayahnya begitu melekat dalam dirinya.

Suasana mendadak sepi. Terlampau hening hingga suara degupan jantung mereka terdengar ditelinga.

Seseorang yang baru saja meneriaki mereka belum juga muncul.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Dari balik tembok usang disudut ruangan terlihatlah seorang lelaki tua. Mengenakan jaket tebal, pun tongkat panjang berada ditangannya. Jalannya terseok, tertatih seolah sedang mencari jalan untuk pijakan kakinya.

Orang itu...

Paman Yoon.

"Siapa disana?!"

Lelaki tua itu mengeluarkan kembali suaranya, kali ini sedikit lebih kencang. Menimbulkan rentetan pertanyaan dari masing-masing kepala yang ada disana. Begitupun Wonwoo.

Gadis itu... sudah tak bisa berkata-kata.

Seolah semua rasa sakit yang ada dalam dirinya mencuat keudara. Ia yang selama ini mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupnya, mengalami hinaan disetiap tapak kakinya, tak pernah tidur dengan baik selama sisa remajanya, menghambur sudah. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadikan dirinya 'tersangka' masih berdiri didepannya. Dengan cacat fisik, pun buta pada matanya.

"Ap-pa..."

Kelima remaja itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara parau seseorang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mereka mendapati Jeonghan disana.

"Ap-pa..."

"Jeonghan... itu kau?"

Sang lelaki tua bertanya. Berusaha berjalan meskipun kesulitan.

Jeonghan berjalan mendekat. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu berada disana. Atau mungkin perasaan Soonyoung dan Seokmin tentang seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka adalah Jeonghan?

Gadis berambut panjang itu tertatih. Berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Ayahnya. Ayah yang sudah satu tahun tak pernah dijumpainya. Ayah yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Ayah yang ia kira sudah tiada, sekarang berdiri didepan matanya.

'Set!'

Wonwoo menahan tangan Jeonghan begitu gadis itu berjalan didekatnya, menahannya dengan cengkerama kuat disana.

Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo nanar, sudah penuh air dipelupuknya.

"Ini yang kau sebut aku seorang pembunuh, hah? Kau menghina hidupku demi Ayah sialanmu itu! Kau menjadikan Ayahku tersangka tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Haruskah kau membayar atas perlakuanmu padaku Yoon Jeonghan?!" Wonwoo mendesis, menekan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jeonghan diam, tak bisa berucap barang satu kata seperti biasa. Perasaan yang ada didalam dirinya bercampur jadi satu. Senang mengetahui Ayahnya masih hidup, dan kecewa karena sikapnya sendiri.

"Kau menciptakan imej buruk padaku. Haruskah aku melakukannya agar apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku menjadi kenyataan?"

Mingyu, Jihoon, Soonyoung, bahkan Seokmin mengkerut. Wonwoo ini berbicara apa sih?

"K-kau..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Wonwoo semakin erat mencengkeram tangan Jeonghan hingga tercetak bekas kemerahan disana.

"...ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ayahmu, Yoon Jeonghan."

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah handgun dari dalam saku jaketnya. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata mendelik tak percaya. Dari mana Wonwoo mendapatkan senjata api seperti itu?

"W-Wonwoo..."

"Terserah kau akan menyebutku apa setelah ini, yang jelas aku bukan seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah memaafkanmu. Kau menggores luka, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Gadis itu tersenyum miring, mengarahkan handgun pada sosok pria tua yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria tua buta yang tak tahu keadaan apa yang tengah mengancamnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Paman Yoon!"

DOR!

...

End

...

Kyaaa... maaf, ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Aku tahu. Tapi semoga kalian ingat kalau genrenya Angst, jadi ga ada akhir bahagia dalam cerita.

Btw, ini endingnya maksa sekali. Eung... sebenarnya ga maksa juga sih, memang dari awal aku pingin bikin Wonwoo tuh seperti itu. Dia sudah terlalu lama menahan dendam dan Jeonghan yang membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan, cuma bisa ditebus dengan kematian Paman Yoon (sesuai dengan tuduhan yang selama ini diberikan padanya). Wonwoo bukan pemaaf, lagipula menjadi pemaaf setelah sekian lama disakiti pasti sulit, kan?

Btw(2) saya minta maaf (lagi) kalau ga ada feel dichapter ini. Karena saya ga terlalu fokus sama couple (seperti Ps saya diawal chapter) saya lebih fokus pada pemecahan masalah (yang kesannya buru-buru ini), jadi harap dimaklumi apabila ada satu diantara kalian yang tidak nyaman dengan endingnya.

Btw(3) mungkin setelah ini saya akan banyakin FF Oneshoot atau drabble dari pada chapter. Biar lebih enak bagi waktunya (mengingat saya bukan anak kuliahan lagi, ngehehe...)

Keep support me, dengan review.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia membaca Pantomime sampai akhir. Maaf (lagi) kalau tidak kusebutkan satu-satu seperti biasanya. Intinya, Jongsoo sayang kalian... Mumumu...

Rabu, 23 Nopember 2016.

.

.

Btw(4) Happy Birthday Uri Vocal Team Leader Lee Jihoon-Woozi-Uji-si bantet kesayangan nunna.

Nunna tahu ini telat, tapi... duh, nunna tuh ga rela kamu ulang tahun, Ji. Ga rela kamu jadi makin dewasa. Nunna tuh masih pengen liat kamu pake celana pendek tiap kali perform tau! /abaikan/

.

Dan lagi, selamat untuk Sebong yang dapat tropi Award dari AAA dan MMA, bangga banget sama kalian! Tetep dukung mereka di MAMA, ya? (Btw, Seoul Music Award sama Gaon Chart Award Sebong masuk nominasi ga sih? Kok aku kudet?)

Elah, jadi ngelantur kemana-mana.


End file.
